¿Buscas Venganza?
by Wermai
Summary: A Levi lo llaman "El Satanico Doctor Ackerman". Y él sonríe de forma retorcida al escucharlo. Tiene una meta sorprendente e ilógica, casi como su misma existencia. Y no le importa destruir un par de planetas en el camino. Claro, siempre bien vestido al más puro estilo de Tim Burton. Pero, ¿que tiene que ver Eren en todo esto? Levi x Eren. Fantasia, sadismo, Slice of Life.
1. Es cosa de Genética I

**Es cosa de Genética I.**

Puede que la vida sea excesivamente perra.

Es esa clase de bruja desalmada que siempre se disfraza de algo que no es… En realidad, la vida no es lógica o normal, todo lo contrario. ¿No debería ser acorde al propio inconsciente humano? La realidad es que el ser humano nunca fue creado para enfermar o morir ni siquiera para tener experiencias dolorosas. Sin temor a que suene demasiado utópico, existe la sentencia de que el ser humano fue creado para ser feliz.

Pero no. No lo era.

Aunque es algo interesante e ingenioso el método diabólico que utiliza la vida para causar sufrimiento. Es como una lista de quehaceres; primero naces, comienzas a sentir deseos y tu corazón comienza a traicionarte hasta caer en los placeres de la carne; entonces comienzas a ser irrealmente feliz hasta el punto de llorar y agradecer al dueño del mundo por todo aquello. Pero todo da un giro macabro, en toda historia existía un punto de quiebre, ese punto odioso donde todo se va a la mierda, posiblemente una enfermedad o que tu ser más amado muera, problemas económicos, catástrofes naturales o una hiperinflación, un montón de cosas, que hacen ver esos años dorados como un hermoso dibujo a tiza en un pared, una la cual ha sido levemente limpiada con un trapo hasta no saber en qué punto acaba una línea y empieza otra, triste. Entonces los hombres comenzamos a ser un vestigio de lo que alguna vez fuimos, un fantasma de carne y hueso deambulando sin rumbo, cargando sus pesados kilogramos de cadenas y sollozando en cuartos escondidos, donde no llega la luz del sol, gimiendo cargados de dolor, deseando que llegue el milagro que los devuelva al pasado. Pero no llega, nunca llega, porque eso no tendría sentido. Al final no hay esperanzas y al hombre solo le queda esperar su muerte.

Vaya.

Decía un viejo libro que los hombres vivos tienen conciencia de su propia muerte, más el hombre muerto no tiene consciencia de nada en absoluto.

¿La esperanza que queda es morir?

Existen personas que lo ignoran, otras que la desean, muchas le temen y muchas otras privilegiadas que tienen una esperanza más allá de este mundo. Pero existe un reducido grupo de personas que tienen conciencia de todo en absoluto y dedican su vida a ser grandes y explotar su vida y la de las personas a su alrededor al máximo, son esa misma clase de personas que llevan la vena de la fama y la aventura, posiblemente de la misma vena de Odiseo, Sócrates, Da Vinci, John Lennon y Albert Einstein.

Y Levi Ackerman era uno de ellos.

El día que Levi nació el cielo retumbo como si mundo fuese a acabarse, cayeron truenos con furia hasta que la luz de la lujosa ciudad se fue. El rio de la vereda cercana se desbordo y en la reserva natural prendió en fuego.

El día en general había estado nublado y lleno de nubes negras que amenazaban con llover en cualquier momento, pero no llego el momento de lloviznar sino hasta que el señor y la señora Ackerman llegaron a la clínica central para que la señora pudiese parir a su primer hijo.

Era algo desconcertante, las predicciones meteorológicas pronosticaban un día cálido con un cielo despejado y un sol tan alto que resultaba abrumador. Pero desde que la señora comenzó con las contracciones, el día comenzó a oscurecerse.

Cuando al fin fue recostada en la camilla y mandada a trabajo de parto, la tormenta comenzó, el cielo crujía desesperado, los truenos comenzaron a alumbrar la ciudad y después de dos horas de pujar sin éxito, la luz dentro del hospital se fue, no dejando más que tinieblas. Las enfermeras tuvieron que correr por linternas, ya que la energía de emergencia fallo, y alumbrar a un aterrado doctor preocupado por su familia. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Un par de horas más tarde fue el incendio y una serie de sismos que no pasaron 3.3 en la escala de Richter.

La tormenta duro cerca de doce horas, hasta que la cansada madre pudo dar a luz y su joven vida se esfumara.

Al entrar Kenny Ackerman en consultorio, sus ojos se aguaron y vio con algo parecido a la lastima a su pequeño hijo, finalmente rio como desquiciado, viviendo un infierno antes de morir, viendo como frente a sus ojos se desvanecían sus sueños, esperanzas y todo por lo que había trabajado toda su vida, a la única mujer que amo desde que no era más que un chicuelo usando overoles altos color beige y la cara perpetuamente llena de lodo o tierra, cuando su única compañera no era más que una bicicleta roja y algo gastada.

Dos minutos después de nacido Levi Ackerman, la lluvia se detuvo dejando atrás incendio, inundación y corazones llenos de temor; su madre murió; y su padre de derrumbo frente a él, se destrozó. Entonces el bebé Ackerman, sin cumplir su primer día de nacido, entendió el funcionamiento de la vida.

Sus años de niñez fueron algo tétricos.

Milagrosamente su padre siguió trabajando y no se echó del todo a la pena o termino levitando de una soga colgada en el sótano. Claro, se volvió un poco alcohólico y busca pleitos, pero nada más allá de lo manejable. Hasta en una ocasión Levi le vio asistir a una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos.

Él, por su parte, encontró extraños Hobbies, desde muy niño se interesó por las historias de misterio y suspenso, se deleitaba leyendo a Poe y Stephen King. Flipo cuando vio por primera vez el extraño mundo de Jack y escuchando a Marilyn Manson; pero nada de ello se comparó cuando experimento la emoción de sumergirse en el estilo de grandioso Tim Burton, vio todas sus películas, bocetos y jamás se perdió un detrás de cámaras. Llego al punto de aprenderse todas las líneas de Sweemey Todd, el satánico barbero de la calle Fleet, cosa relativamente fácil gracias a su privilegiada mente.

Algunas veces Levi se comportaba como un niño caprichoso amante a lo extraño y bizarro. Deseaba profundamente una familia como los Addams. Y si su padre no fuese tan depresivo lo catalogaría de perfecto, él quería un padre más loco, que lo de depresivo y malhumorado se lo dejaran a su hermana, la cual su padre se vio obligado a adoptar por cumplir los deseos del joven maniático. Y en realidad, Mikasa Ackerman era lo más cercano a Merlina en la vida real.

Kenny accedía a todo, hasta modificar su hermoso nido de amor en una tenebrosa mansión al más estilo Burton. A todo menos a conseguirse una esposa como Morticia, pero la presión psicológica del genio de su hijo estaba ganando y poco a poco comenzaba a plantearse el volver a enamorarse. Levi era extraordinario y solo contaba con ocho años.

Desde una parte más personal, Levi compraba ropa para sí mismo y su hermana Mikasa, algunas veces la vestía recatadamente como si fuese a un velorio, otras, al más puro estilo de Loli Gotic. Por otro lado, el siempre dejaba su flequillo por su rostro, con una entrada en su lado izquierda, rapado al estilo militar, su cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo y su piel blanca como porcelana facilitaban su idea de estilo. Algunas veces usaba trajes azul claro de tirantas hasta la rodilla, con el chaleco abierto y sus zapatos deslumbrantemente negros. Otras veces, jirones de ropajes llamativos y con volados de tela algo rasgada con un gabán cortó.

Pero sin duda, su favorito era esos pantaloncillos negros con tirantes con una camisa rayada blanca y salmón, y unos zapatos que terminaban en punta que compro durante su breve obsesión por la saga de Harry Potter.

Sus labios pálidos y ceño fruncido terminaron el trabajo.

Pero su testarudez no termino allí. Su obsesión por lo extraño lo llevo a crear un laboratorio similar a la fábrica de chocolates de Willie Wonka. Su padre siempre fue de buen dinero y no se cortaba a la hora de satisfacer los caprichos de sus dos hijos sobretodo de Levi, quería creer que no era solamente por ser la viva imagen de su difunta esposa.

A los nueve años, Levi ya comprendía libros de física avanzada, comprendía cálculo y estaba a un nivel más alto que un ingeniero mecánico. Y los inventos que había comenzado desde los cinco años, dieron un giro sorprendente cuando cumplió los doce y se interesó obsesivamente por la genética. Paso de reparar los electrodomésticos de casa y el auto de Kenny a estudiar las propiedades del rayo y arrancarle uno que otro cabello a su hermana. Pronto, comenzó a combinar los genes de diferentes platas, millones de ellas que en paz descansen, con la intención de crear nuevos especímenes.

Atrás, también, dejo sus delirios de crear vida tal como lo hizo el Dr. Frankenstein, porque consideraba cruel traer más vida a sufrir y, la verdad, se le hizo imposible. Además no encontró como partir parte de su cerebro sin dañar sus propias habilidades motoras, podría hacerlo con el cerebro de alguien más, pero eso solo sería pasar a esa persona de cuerpo, si no moría antes… Y el idiota de su padre no le dejo experimentar.

Cuando Levi llego a su adolescencia, adelantada por supuesto, a los 10, quiso saborear la independencia económica, por lo que hackeando los computadores de la NASA consiguió trabajo espiando virtualmente a los rusos.

Sobre sus inventos, por otra parte, decidió que aún no era momento para que vieran la luz. Los utilizaba únicamente de uso personal y en ocasiones familiar. Comenzó con cosas sencillas y prácticas como comprar partes de celulares, televisores, equipos de sonido y demás, para recrearlos en casa, luego, cosas útiles como imanes incrustados en sus dedos y que se activaban a la fricción de su pulgar e índice, con la finalidad de no agacharse a la hora de que se le cayera una moneda. Hasta un pequeño mini-robo-mayordomo que, originalmente, llamo Igor. Pero luego al parecerle muy cliché, le llamo Gollum.

Era bastante obvio que no cualquiera pudiese hacer un robot que casi pensara como un humano. Dentro de poco, todos en el barrio y ciudad comenzaron a notar el increíble genio de mayor de los hermanos Ackerman y, aunque le tenían miedo, también le admiraban, pero sobretodo más miedo tenían a las consecuencias de meterse con los Ackerman. Millones de historias rodeaban la familia, como que el extraño laboratorio de Levi era una cámara de tortura donde se placía en experimentar con plantas, insectos, animales y humanos.

No muy lejos de la realidad.

Mientras que de papá Ackerman decían que era un asesino a sueldo de alta gama, que asesinaba especialmente a mujeres hermosas como su fallecida ex-esposa, solamente por una insana venganza contra la injusta vida. También se decía que Mikasa era producto de un amorío fortuito de Ackerman con una traficante de drogas asiática. Gracias a eso, la menor de los Ackerman continuaba en el negocio de exportar drogas con su madre, principalmente de Colombia y México.

Algo absurdo pues Mikasa, quien ya había escuchado los extraños rumores, creía que existía mucha más droga en Estados Unidos que en esos países.

A pesar de que el Ackerman mayor fuese económicamente autosuficiente, su padre no lo dejo faltar a la escuela, mucho menos saltarse cursos e ir directamente a la universidad. Tuvo que asistir a la primaria pública como cualquier niño normal junto a Mikasa, donde –contrariamente a las expectativas de su padre- perdió dos años hasta terminar en el mismo curso que su hermana cuando llegaron al instituto.

El segundo año de instituto Mikasa contaba con 13 años y Levi con 15, y para desgracia de ambos, en el mismo curso.

Mikasa había rogado a su padre que los cambiase de colegio cuando ella pasara a educación media. Era el lugar más caro y prestigioso de la ciudad y tanto su padre como Levi se extrañaron por ello, porque aunque tuvieran el dinero para pagarlo, jamás les gusto esa vida caprichosa de los niños ricos, aunque ellos fueran unos, algo diferentes, pero en resumidas cuentas, ricos mimados.

Levi finalmente se entera que la razón de su hermana se esconde detrás de un amigo que conoció cuando iba al pueblo y, al parecer, el chico estudiaba allí. Ahora Levi tendría que compartir curso no solo con su hermana menor sino con su novio, bufo, eso se ganaba por todas las bromillas en años pasados, igual tampoco tenía tiempo, habían muchos experimentos pendientes y le molestaba en exceso ver su horrenda y gorda maestra recitando las tablas de multiplicar.

Lastimosamente, desde ese año Kenny dio un ultimátum, Levi Ackerman no perdería un año más o cancelaria sus cuentas y siendo aún menor de edad ni se esforzó en contradecir a Kenny además también había sido una de las condiciones en su trabajo.

Desde que llego el primer día de clases a ese salón lleno de niños noto las miradas extrañas y de respeto que los demás tenían sobre él, cada uno repitiendo el adorado apodo que los vecinos habían puesto sobre él: El Sádico Doctor Ackerman. Justo como la canción.

Estuvo tan satisfecho que por poco cantaba la primera estrofa del Barbero y aunque no lo hizo si sonrió como Miss Lovelet en sus mejores momentos.

Sencillamente espeluznante.

Pasaron un par de meses, donde los experimentos del Ackerman seguían avanzando. Trato y trato hasta que finalmente dio un gran resultado, uno que presento delante de toda su clase, para la materia de ciencias sociales.

Su invento fue tan grande y maravilloso que salió en periódicos de todo el mundo, ofertas llovieron hacia él desde laboratorios de ciencia genética hasta zoológicos de animales con deformidades.

Kenny estuvo orgullo. Igual Mikasa.

La NASA estuvo orgullosa igual que el presidente. Aunque a Levi no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Premios llovieron a sus manos y la fama que tanto tiempo deseo venia por fin a él, lo adelantarían de curso y por fin dedicaría lo que quedaba de su vida a su laboratorio. A llegar a la más alta y bizarra meta que cualquier ser humano pudiese imaginar, una que superaba los deseos de los reyes antiguos de ser Dios.

Uno que superaba cada lógica.

La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones asombradas de todos sus patéticos e infames compañeros y su hermana alabando su gran genio.

Pronto sería tan apestosamente rico qu-

-Em, disculpe señor Levi.

Una bronceada mano se levantó entre sus compañeros, y una voz infantil y chillona le trajo de regreso a la realidad, frente a sus insulsos compañeros y profesores, y Mikasa.

Chisto.

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso? –Regaño.

El muchacho se encogió en su asiento y agacho la mirada, ante lo cual Levi pudo apreciar su castaño cabello.

Genial, había visto esas mechas cafés, era el patético novio de su hermana menor.

-S-solo tenía curiosidad por saber cómo l-logro crearlo. –Tartamudeo aun sin levantar la vista.

Levi no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, respondería la pregunta del mocoso aunque su pequeño cerebro no entendiera ni la mitad de lo que decía.

-Fácil. –Dijo confiado, omitiendo los últimos tortuosos años intentando crearlo. –Es solo una profunda investigación genética, algunos animales tienen cadenas de ADN similares, cuando sus propiedades químicas son tan similares pueden llegar a fusionarse mediante choque de átomos que consigan temperaturas cercanas al sol. Luego de eso, si los animales no mueren, solo hay que utilizar medicina avanzada y reconectar las partes del sistema nervioso al nuevo exoesqueleto creado anteriormente y fusionar los cerebros de ambos animales mediante energía estática, iones contrarios y alta concentración de materia. Claro, las partes que se destruyan durante el proceso serían re-armadas y conectadas al sistema nervioso, utilizando mecánica básica.

A medida que el Ackerman hablaba, una jaqueca grupal aparecía. Absolutamente nadie entendía.

-…Además que las propiedades de levitar, aunque fueron difíciles de reproducir, lo logre utilizando cámaras de vacío y átomos contrarios. Aunque hubiera sido más sencillo imitar el funcionalidad de las alas de un colibrí, esa muy fastidioso.

Ante la densa explicación de Levi, el joven solo pudo esconderse más en su asiento. Levi se sintió ignorado y se molestó, frunció el ceño y con voz de mando volvió a regañar.

-¿Entendiste mocoso? –El muchacho no respondió nada y Levi se molestó más.

-Y-yo…

-Claro que no entendiste. –Se mofo. –Y levanta la cabeza cuando me estés hablando, me molesta. –a pesar de la orden del Ackerman, el muchacho siguió sin moverse -¿Qué no me escuchaste? Levanta la cabeza.

Y así lo hizo. Para Levi ese momento se sintió como la escena más importan de Nazo no Kanojo X, solo que sin tanta saliva.

No mentía al razonar sobre la sensación de extrañeza que le invadió. Le asalto como una bola de nieve en su ventana, exigiendo llamar su atención. Tenía algo que no había imaginado nunca, algo que estimulo lo más profundo de sus deseos científicos. Quería reír, llorar o alabar la perra vida.

No hizo nada… nada más allá de un sonrojo de adrenalina.

-¿Tu nombre? –Exigió.

-E-eren, señor. –Tartamudeo nuevamente.

-Así que Eren, ¿eh? –Hizo una pausa. –Dime, Eren, ¿te gusta esta cosa? –Le pregunto señalando al experimento a su lado.

-S-sí, es muy bonito. La verdad, nunca había visto una criatura tan… llamativa.

-Te la doy, entonces. –Dijo Levi, a la par que estallidos de sorpresa resonaron y el chillido de la creación de Levi. Eren coloreo completamente su cara de rojo. Y cuando iba a rechazarlo el Ackerman lo impidió. –No te atrevas a rechazar un regalo, mocoso.

Este solo se limitó a asentir.

El fantasmita volvió a mirar a su creador y par de lágrimas se asomaron. Pero no había vuelta atrás, sería un regalo.

Levito hasta sentarse en el escritorio de Eren dándole la espalda tanto a Levi como a su nuevo dueño y resoplo frustrado, al igual que Levi. Allí iban sus años de experimentos, su boleto de oro a la fábrica de chocolate, era un idiota.

Pero…

Eren tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

¿De qué clase sería su genética?

Sonrió, de la forma más bizarra posible.


	2. Es cosa de Genética II

**Es cosa de Genética II.**

Eren era hijo único, el único hijo de Grisha y Carla Jeanger, casi catalogados la pareja más feliz de todo el pueblo.

Se conocieron el día de "La Gran Tormenta" cerca de la madrugada.

Cuando comenzaron a sonar las alarmas de la acaudalada ciudad sin luz. Por la radio los reportajes del incendio e inundación frustraban el corazón de todas aquellas personas de bueno sentimientos, tal como lo era Grisha.

Desde su pent-house podría escuchar el llanto de niños llamando a sus nanas por la falta de luz, los incesantes chillidos de las ambulancias, camiones de bomberos y patrullas de policía, ya para ser las tres de la mañana, la situación era más que desalentadora. Viendo el cielo, Grisha creía que se comenzaría a grietar y caer en cualquier momento; pensó que era el fin del mundo. Se sentía algo mareado por los constantes sismos que cada vez era un poco más fuertes y el humo de la reserva natural que comenzaba a empapar la ciudad.

Le pareció irónico, con esa tormenta y un incendio.

Le temblaban un poco las manos, no sabía nada de su familia y comunicarse era casi imposible ya que, gracias a los truenos, la estática parecía cortar cualquier señal de telefonía. Hasta algunas veces el viejo radio a pilas dejaba de funcionar. La ansiedad por no saber nada de nada, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero, como alguna especie de raro milagro, la señal intermitente de la radio comenzó a pedir a gritos voluntarios para ayudar a los rescatistas en la zona de la inundación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Grisha tomo su gabardina de gamuza y salió en plena tormenta.

Las calles eran un caos total, coches estrellados, semáforos sin funcionar, las vías inundadas y una obscuridad total, levemente rota por los relámpagos.

La idea del fin del mundo volvió a su cabeza.

Se congelo lleno de temor en el marco de su casa, vio las lleves del auto en su mano y noto lo imposible que era llegar si quiera a la tienda de la esquina. Pensó en una sombrilla, y al entrar por una, su mente rememoro las escasas ocasiones en las cuales, en plena tormenta, los viejos Toons de Cartoon Network casi mueren a causa de un trueno.

Pero eso no pasaba en la vida real. ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? Con pleno incendio en la ciudad, Grisha dudo.

Nuevamente se posó frente al ventanal. Nunca había sido una persona valiente, pero como si esos truenos a lo lejos fuesen una señal de ayuda y temor, sintió como si el cielo entero le pidiera hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

Salió corriendo de su casa sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Aunque claro, temblando hasta el dedo pulgar del pie.

Corriendo hacia la estación de radio, Grisha pudo notar la más pura desesperación, algunas personas intentaban ir a las zonas aledañas al incendio o inundación donde vivían sus familiares, muchos otros intentaban escapar de la ciudad. El ruido de los carros era insoportable, solo escuchaba pitidos, sirenas y una que otra ocasión un policía llamar a la calma mediante un megáfono.

Pero, justo en ese momento, un relámpago alumbro la ciudad y Grisha pudo apreciar el momento exacto donde un hombre viejo pasaba junto a él a una velocidad desorbitante. Junto a él, una joven muchacha.

Pasado el estallido del trueno, la luz del mismo auto de hace un momento incendiándose volvió a alumbrar la calle. Había chocada contra un poste de luz a solo pocos metros de su posición.

Grisha corrió hacia el coche, a pesar de la lluvia las llamas no bajaban y estaba seguro que pronto explotaría. Sin tiempo a meditarlo, abrió la puerta del copiloto donde saco a una hermosa mujer de unos veinte años de edad, con el cabello café más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida. Estaba inconsciente.

Tuvo que correr buscando ayuda, no le quedó más que ver por la mujer que había salvado de la muerte. Los hospitales estaban llenos y el servicio era escaso, sobre todo por las maquinas carentes de energía. A raíz de eso, Grisha cuido de ella en su propio hogar, no salió más a la calle y se limitó a orar por la buena salud de todos.

Resulta que al día siguiente los medios lo catalogaron como héroe, lo mismo que la muchacha, llamada Carla, por supuesto. El padre de Carla, su único familiar, murió gracias a la poca atención médica, y aunque la chica era adinerada, como todos en esa ciudad, y no la faltaba absolutamente nada, la soledad atacaba su salud mental, hasta llevarla a un duro periodo de depresión. Fue Grisha quien estuvo con ella en casa momento hasta que, juntos, salieron de eso.

Grisha llego a cuidar a Carla como su hija, hermana menor, madre y, también, la mujer que ama.

Un año después se casaron, el mismo día de la Gran Tormenta. Otro año más y nacería lo que sería la más pura felicidad de la pareja. Eren.

Cuando Eren nació el sol brillaba con fuerza, el pueblo estaba en las fiestas de pentecostés. Y lo primero que vio el bebé Eren al nacer, fueron las grandes sonrisas de sus padres. Lástima que más adelante no pudiese recordar absolutamente nada de ello.

Al minuto lo olvido y lloro como ningún otro niño en ese hospital lo hubiera hecho antes. Lloro, pero no tenía hambre, ni frío, tampoco se sentía mal. El bebé Eren lloraba por un profundo dolor en su pecho, pero físicamente estaba perfecto.

Los médicos dejaron consignado que era posible que hubiese nacido con alguna clase de enfermedad mental que le mostrara horribles alucinaciones, gracias a los dos días seguidos con sus noches que lloro. Pensaron que moriría, de hambre o cansancio. Pero al tercer día se detuvo y el episodio nunca más en su vida se repitió.

Aun así, la perfecta pareja Jeanger no se cortó en llevar al pequeño a un especialista de la salud mental.

Lo que paso allí adentro solo lo sabe Eren. Y el difunto psiquiatra.

El niño Eren de siete no quiso decir nada, más su especialista no hablo nada más de que era un niño completamente sano. No fue necesario nada más para ellos.

Por otra parte, Eren siempre fue un niño "tranquilo". Amaba las cosas y personas a alrededor, y con él nació el deseo y los sueños. Tenía una fuerza interna que no lo dejaba rendirse tan fácil, Carla siempre dijo de él que era un chico testarudo. Poseía, también, un alto sentido de la justicia, defendía lo que creía correcto y obraba conforme a su propia conciencia.

El problema del joven Eren radicaba en que no tenía una idea clara de justicia y, como todo, esta iba cambiando conforme a las situaciones. No entendía el funcionamiento de la vida, como tampoco entendía el funcionamiento de los pensamientos y la psiquis humana. Lo ignoraba, en realidad.

Entonces las malas intenciones hacia él pasaban desapercibidas. Era más bien como si algo dentro de él se hubiese atrofiado, pues no huía del peligro obvio… ya que, básicamente, no lo creía tan obvio.

Creció rodeado de buenos sentimientos. Prefería salir a jugar que ayudar a su madre en casa, sus bicis no duraban más de un mes gracias a los golpes que le daba y el uso constante. Sus padre siempre fueron comprensivos, admiraban la tenacidad de su hijo y su amor por la vida, por querer experimentar sentimientos diferentes cada tanto, sabían que Eren llegaba a ser algo lento y bueno casi en exceso, pero lo vieron más como una bonita cualidad que como un error que deberían de corregir.

En resumidas cuentas, Eren era un idiota.

Pero con más idiotas como Eren, el mundo sería mejor.

El ojiverde siempre vistió ligero; su "armadura" siempre tenía que estar preparada para todo. Hoy para rescatar a Armin de los molestones, mañana para hacer los recados de Carla. Tal vez otro día para luchar contra un Dragon legendario. Y, posiblemente, para la tarea más aterradora y alocada de todas, pasar cerca de la casa de los Ackerman.

A pesar de los rumores, Eren no entiende porque nunca fue capaz de pasar cerca de la casa de los Ackerman o del laboratorio del Sádico Doctor. Admite que les tiene miedo, pero hay algo que late fuertemente en su pecho cuando solo piensa en el Señor Doctor Ackerman. Sobre todo ese miedo, siente una inmensa curiosidad.

Solo lo había visto una vez hasta sus 13 años, cuando llego a compartir clase con él.

Iba vestido con unos pantaloncillos cafés que apenas tapaban sus muslos, con unos tirantes rojos sobre una camisa de cuello blanca, implacable, sin mangas. Adornado con un único botón y un moño igualmente rojo. Unos viejos zapatos de amarrar.

Lejos de su atuendo, son rodillas eran demasiado blancas, casi le parecía ver un fantasma. Su baja estatura se veía extraña comparado a lo largo de sus manos y dedos. Un cuervo posaba en su cabeza, o eso le pareció notar. Su rostro era… muy fino. Como una caricatura.

No vio sus ojos, no esa vez.

A Eren de 6 años le fascino el Levi de 8. No solo por su estilo, era diferente, chistoso, muy divertido, casi mágico. Claramente, el vocablo del niño no era muy amplio, Eren quiso expresar que Levi era bizarro y algo peculiar. Que su obscuro cabello simulaba el punto más profundo de un agujero negro, que sus manos eran elegantes y estilizadas, que su impotencia a la hora de caminar lo haría catalogarlo fuera de este mundo. Le encantaba todo de ese sujeto, hasta el alarido ronco y molesto que salió contra su hermana.

Era increíble, admiraba hasta la forma como la propia ambientación cambiaba gracias a él, para él.

A la menor de los Ackerman le lucia genial ese vestido hasta el cuello y esas medias rayadas verde oscuro y negro, lo mismo que los zapatos planos. Papá Ackerman, por otro lado, era alto y delgado, pintaba una sonrisa casi de payaso, un perfecto traje negro con infinidad de detalles y un gorro idéntico al que usaba Michael Jackson. No tenía nada que decir de la extraña pipa que alejaba y acercaba a su boca cada cantidad de tiempo.

Cuando Levi pasaba la gente se corría un poco, le lanzaba un par de miradas de respeto y curiosidad para luego chismosear un rato. El ceño fruncido de Levi, mostraba un millar de sensaciones: fastidio, diversión, satisfacción, engaño y un gran sentido de superioridad y autosuficiencia.

Eren no supo que pensar.

Al poco tiempo fue su cumpleaños. Armin le regalo un Wii con todos los accesorios; Grisha y Carla remodelaron por completo su cuarto, cada vez uno más animado que la anterior. Llovieron dulces y pasteles, bebidas de todos los colores y sabores. Vecinos de toda la manzana asintieron y en poco la casa de los Jeanger parecía una juguetería.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron los deseos del cumpleañero. Como cada año, Eren tenía derecho a pedir un obsequio por casa año de vida. Todo iba normal, pidió que su madre hiciera tortillas con mermelada todos los miércoles durante un mes, que Grisha trabajara menos, etc. Hasta que el séptimo regalo del cumpleañero llego.

Eren pidió un poster de la película animada "El cadáver de la novia". Aunque sus padres se extrañaron, no le dieron trascendencia.

Poco tiempo después, fue su cita con el psiquiatra.

El hombre quien atendió a Eren algo gordo y pálido, caminaba extraño y sus patas eran demasiado cortas y delgadas para su panza. Cuando comenzaron la sesión, el niño Eren supo que ese hombre estaba loco.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto rutinariamente. Su voz era algo chillona y su sonrisa pequeña daba algo de escalofríos.

-E-eren, señor. –Dijo algo cohibido.

El hombre le dio la espalda y comenzó a mirar a la ventana, hacia sol.

-¿Te gusta el sol, Eren? –Dijo, nuevamente, sin darle cara.

-Supongo, es divertido jugar en el sol. –Dijo con dulzura impregnaba.

A Eren solo le sorprendía que ese hombre llevara un caleldoscopio cuando no era médico.

Un par de minutos se hizo silencio. Eren estaba en una silla alta viendo la espalda del doctor. Meneando suavemente sus pies de adelante hacia atrás intercaladamente.

Pronto el silencio se vio interrumpido por las risas bajas del doctor. Que, sin previo aviso, volteo con fuerza dando la cara a Eren, riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Y la vida, Eren? ¿Qué crees de la vida, niño? ¿Te gusta? ¿La desprecias? ¿La amas? O ¿acaso alguna vez la viste? -Le dijo, casi gritando.

El niño paso saliva.

-¿La vida se puede ver, Señor Doctor? –Dijo tímido, ante lo cual no obtuvo respuesta. –No-no entiendo muy bien su pregunta… pero consideraría la vida ¿normal? Es como, todo, la casa, mi bici, mamá y papá y Armin. Creo que es normal.

El doctor inspecciono al niño un par de minutos más antes de relajar visiblemente su semblante y resoplar lentamente. Saco una gran paleta roja y blanca.

-Tienes razón, Eren. –Le dio la paleta. –La vida es normal. Como tú. Tus padres son algo paranoicos, ¿no crees? Estás perfecto.

La imagen de ese hombre pareció cambiar, Eren ya no lo vio tan godo y bajo como anteriormente. Tampoco tan pálido.

Se sorprendió un poco por el cambio brusco de actitud, pero no estaba seguro de la cantidad de trastornos que ese hombre poseyera. Recibió sin recelo la paleta del extraño especialista, quien sin más se limitó a observar su reloj de muñeca.

-Aún nos queda algo de tiempo, pequeño. ¿Te gustaría preguntar, saber algo o contarme algo? –Dijo amablemente, ante lo cual el joven Eren se mordió levemente el labio.

-Creo que es mentira lo que dice. –Confeso. –Hay algo mal conmigo. –Las manitos de Eren se juntaron mientras las entrelazaba y soltaba nerviosamente.

-Puedes decirme lo que te angustie. –Ofreció el Doctor. –Mi diagnostico ha terminado, no diré nada de esta conversación a tus padres.

Eren asintió.

-Creo que tengo algo mal porque, aunque todas las personas dicen que el Señor Sádico Doctor Ackerman es alguien malo, no me parece que sea así. –Eren confeso aquello de forma rápida, apretando las pupilas con fuerza, posiblemente esperando un regaño.

Hubo más silencio. El hombre no tenía la intención de regañarlo.

-¿Hablaste con él? Es… decir, ¿Hablaste y él te respondió? –Pregunto.

-No, señor. Solo lo vi en la calle.

El hombre saco de nuevo una paleta, la destapo y comenzó a comerla.

-Te contare una historia. –Se reclino levemente en su cómoda silla, viendo al techo- El doctor Ackerman y yo somos amigos desde cuatro años atrás. Hemos compartido un par de experiencias. Y tienes razón, el doctor Levi no es un mal niño. En realidad es muy inteligente, sabe mucho más que yo a mi edad.

-¡¿Conoce al Señor Sádico Doctor Ackerman?! –Pregunto emocionado.

-¿Podemos evitar lo de Sádico por ahora? –Eren rio mientras asentía. –Al igual que a ti, para ingresar a la escuela, El Doctor Ackerman vino a mi consultorio. Le hice las mismas preguntas de rutina, hasta utilice diversos test para observar su estado anímico.

-¿Y qué salió? –pregunto, emocionado.

El doctor hizo una pausa.

-Todo perfecto. Un niño de 5 años que comprendía el funcionamiento de la vida y el universo, hasta la psiquis de la persona más que cualquier libro de autores viejos que dedicaron su vida a ello. Debatimos un par de estos, todos los desacredito. Aun así, cuidaba sus palabras y expresiones, no note nada más allá fuera de lo normal, solo una incómoda sensación en el pecho. Con Mikasa y Don Kenny sucede algo similar. Pero no como el joven Ackerman, es un prodigio.

-Pero ustedes son amigos.

-A veces necesita cosas y como aún no tiene ingresos fuera de su padre, le presto lo que necesita. No quiere que su padre sepa que compra algunas cosas.

-¿No está mal eso? –Pidió Eren.

-No para el Doctor Ackerman… Aunque ¿sabes? Subí un poco de peso desde que lo conocí, hasta me encogí un poco. Puede que experimente conmigo. –En esta ocasión el doctor se reclino sobre la mesa, acercando su rostro a Eren, contándole un secreto.

-Señor Doctor, disculpe, pero eso no tiene sentido. –Reprocho Eren.

El hombre se rio un poco.

-Tienes razón. –Y después de una pausa, prosiguió.- Eres un niño en perfecto estado Eren. Dudo que Levi tenga intención de hablarte, no le sirves. ¿Para qué? No te veo con una función, no eres como Mikasa o la señorita Hanji.

El supuesto medico rio bajo.

La alarma sonó. El tiempo había terminado.

Eren se despidió amablemente y con un brinquito llego al piso, pero antes de irse el medico volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes de la gran tormenta? –Eren se detuvo y asintió. –El número de las personas que murieron dan un nombre: Tu abuelo, Su nombre comienza por I, fue la primera persona en morir; Una enfermera del hospital cuyo nombre empieza por V; la señora Ackerman dando a luz, dicen que su nombre comenzaba por E.  
Pero hubo alguien más, aunque toda la gente lo ignore, el día que el Doctor Ackerman nació también murió… Da la casualidad que el número de personas que murieron y la inicial de su nombre, es Levi. Aunque, es solo una casualidad.

Eren cerró la puerta sin saber que responder.

Durante varios días lo que dijo aquel extrañó doctor, no dejo de circular por su cabeza. Pero de igual forma, eso solo consiguió aumentar su interés por el mayor de los hermanos Ackerman, era la misma persona en la que pensaba cuando veía al techo y notaba el poster de "El Cadáver de la Novia."

Lo mismo que hacía cuando veía la mano de la "otra madre" de Coraline.

Este poster había sido fruto de su trabajo en la casa de Hannes, cortando césped, sacando la basura y recogiendo las hojas en otoño. Hasta en una ocasión tuvo que pintar la cerca… o bueno, solo ayudar a Hannes en todas estas labores, casi haciéndole el trabajo al hombre rubio, el doble de difícil. Pero la señora de Hannes amaba tener al pequeño Eren a su lado y a pesar de todo le dio el dinero exacto para conseguirlo, aparte de llenarlo diariamente de dulces y limonada.

Tuvo que pedirlo vía internet, y al notar su localización satelital, creyeron que hablaban con el mismísimo Ackerman, hasta que el niño aclaro el malentendido.

Dos días después llego y lo coloco en la pared al lado derecho de su cama. Eran muy similares a las manos de Levi, delgadas y blancas.

A pesar de todo, no tenía muy en claro que pensar con respecto a él.

Finalmente, llegado el momento que el destino aprecio correcto, Eren salvo a una niña de caerse en el pueblo al estilo de la reina de corazones. El resultado no pudo ser otro que salvar a la mismísima Merlina. Desde allí se hizo amigo de Mikasa y se acercó más a la familia Ackerman, en especial a Levi. Pero aunque muchas veces cuando los veía en el pueblo e iba a saludar a Mikasa, hacia exactamente lo mismo con los dos Ackerman mayores, siendo ignorado. Pocas veces Kenny sonrió y saludo hacia a él.

Pero Levi jamás.

Cuando se atrevía a mirar a sus ojos no veía más que un reflejo gris perdido en otro mundo.

Hacia un puchero, pro el Ackerman nunca los noto.

Una vez más, un miércoles como Mikasa, pensó en él. Ya habían empezado a estudiar juntos, y en los meses que llevaban Levi no se percataba de su existencia, Eren siquiera lo intentaba ya. Recordó lo que dijo el doctor. No pudo contener más la curiosidad y, ya a sus trece años, se atrevió a preguntar algo que sepulto años en su corazón.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo era el abuelo?

Carla lavaba calmadamente algunos trastes que dejo caer en la cocina, al escuchar la pregunta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos temblaron casi con violencia. Algo apretaba su corazón con fuerza a la par que un montón de nostálgicas imágenes desfilaban en su mente.

-Estoy feliz que lo preguntes. –Dijo, atrapando a su hijo en sus brazos. –Era una persona maravillosa, veo mucho de él en ti. Comenzando por esas cejas pobladas. –Ella rio.

Es tarde, Carla la dedico a rememorar a su padre y a compartir con su hijo unos de los recuerdos más valiosos para ella.

Cuando llegaba la hora de la cena, Carla se dispuso a irse.

-Una pregunta más. ¿Cómo se llamaba el abuelo? –Le detuvo Eren.

Carla rio un poco.

-Claro, casi olvide decírtelo. Que tonta. Su nombre era Bartolomé.

-¿Bartolomé? –Cuestiono.

-Sí, Bartolomé.

Eren estaba algo desconcertado.

-Pero entonces no empieza co V, ¿su apellido tampoco?

-¿Qué? Claro que no. A menos que tuviera otro nombre y mamá y yo jamás supimos.-Rio nuevamente. -¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

El preadolescente suspiro.

-Nada en particular.

Exactamente era lo que necesito escuchar. Levi puede que no fuera mala persona, aparte de su gran cerebro, su mala mirada y su lúgubre estilo, no era un muchacho que se catalogara como malo o extraño, era casi normal.

Casi y perdió por completo en interés en él.

Hasta que…

-Emm Disculpe Señor Levi. –No entendía que lo había impulsado a decir aquello.

Levi siempre había llevado esplendidas creaciones e inventos a clase, pero jamás algo como aquello. Con ese bicho a su lado hasta parecía que sus ojeras se ensanchaban.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Levi dirigió unas palabras hacia él. Varias, de hecho. Aunque todas mal intencionadas.

Cuando Eren levanta hacia él su rostro puede apreciar nuevamente su criatura. Es mucho más inteligente que las que ha traído antes, casi que razona similar a un niño pequeño. No tiene más que unas delgadas y finas manitos robóticas. Y por donde se viera es como un diminuto fantasma de trapo, pero con plumas. Levita, aunque no tiene alas, su cabeza, también traposa de plumas, posee unos ojos grandes y una boca como cocida. Sus cabellos son despeinados y puntiagudos.

Era hermoso, todos morían de ganas por tocarlo.

-¿Te gusta esta cosa? –Fue cuando Eren vio directo a sus ojos, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, Levi estaba en la tierra, allí con él, viéndolo a él.

Conoció sus ojos y sintió que algo le recorrió por todo el estómago. Un montón de colores se agruparon en un solo orbe, azul y gris. Le gusto, más cuando pudo combinarlo con el resto de su cara perfectamente dibujada. Y esa voz ronca que dedicaba solo a él.

Casi chilla de emoción al ver ese leve sonrojo sobre el pómulo izquierdo del Señor Sádico Doctor Ackerman.

-Te la doy, entonces.

Aunque la cosa se sintió a su lado malhumorada y aunque la clase entera miraba extrañados al Ackerman, hasta la misma Merlina, el no despego sus ojos de él ni Eren aparto la mirada tampoco.

Hubo una eclosión. Y aunque su sonrojo llegara hasta sus orejas, ni para ello tenía tiempo de pensar.

La sonrisa de Levi le recordó a Sweeney Todd.

Pero no le molesta, le gusta. Y ruega que ese momento no acabe.

No por ahora, no en esta vida.

Vida, por favor.

Por favor…

 **Nota:** _Quiero agradecer a todos quienes dieron Follow, fav o dejaron un review en esta historia. Cada uno es un honor para mi :') . Solo espero que les siga gustando cada capitulo un poco más que el anterior._


	3. Relatos de Preadolecentes

**Relatos de Preadolescentes.**

A pesar de lo que dicen todos en la ciudad, Levi tiene muy buenos amigos. Y muy en contra de lo que dice ese enfermo doctor, en su puta vida lo consideraría su amigo.

El nacimiento de estos rumores, como el de todos los demás, radica en la particular forma que posee el Ackerman para crear lazos sociales. Su simpatía es nula, casi tanto como su interés, es demasiado ególatra y espeluznante. Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo complicado que es que el Dr. Levi comience a entablar una conversación fuera de una mirada de superioridad y, cuando lo hace, sus comentarios acerca de cómo nadie está a su nivel sin siquiera llegar a comprender mínimamente sus ideales, se hacen terriblemente groseros.

Quien querría juntarse con él.

Lo que más sacaba de quicio a las personas del pueblo es que, básicamente, a Levi Ackerman no le importan esos comentarios y sigue creyendo que toda esa manada de idiotas atrapados en el siglo XVII, son algo más que escoria, y cree algún castigo de la vida tener que convivir con ellos. No contento con eso, no los tacha solo como algo más bajo que escoria sino también como poco colaboradores y malas personas.

Ahí radica el inicio de su espiral antisocial.

Aunque en la NASA hay buenas personas y muy colaboradores.

Erwin es uno de ellos.

Pero Levi disfruta de las multitudes y varias veces ha escuchado que tres son una, ¿no?

Hanji es genial. Es una Hacker de la cual ha aprendido casi todo lo que sabe. Una cuatro ojos, bastante lista y loca.

Puede que ellos no comprenden del todo la genialidad de ideas de Levi, pero, le llegaron a enseñar un par de cosas. Y eso es algo que él aprecia.

-Eres un maldito Ackerman. –Chillo Hanji.

-Lo es. –Apoyo Erwin.

Erwin y Hanji viajaban a esa ciudad por lo menos una vez a la semana, principalmente, para compartir experiencias y estrategias de sugestión y Marketing.

-Debes decirnos como es que recuerdas toda tu vida, desde que tenías dos minutos de nacido. –Exigió Hanji.

-Es sencillo. –Se encogió de hombres. –Solo recordando, como recuerdas que comiste ayer o a qué hora lo cagaste… -Hanji hizo una mala cara, no entendía. -espera, demasiado para ti. Como cuando recuerdas todo el tomo 6 actualizado de física general de Oxford.

Hanji chillo.

-¡Ya entiendo!

Erwin rio un poco.

-Creo que yo también. –Dijo lentamente el rubio- Así que tienes el hipocampo más desarrollado.

-Así es. Aunque no logro recordar nada en el vientre de mamá. –Les contesto. Y, haciendo una cara algo compungida, agrego -Puede que no fuera tan malo.

-¡Yo quiero hacer lo mismo, Levi! No es justo que la evolución solo te favorezca a ti. Yo la quiero mucho más que ustedes, par de tarados. –Hanji les saco la lengua. –Tanto a la evolución como a la ciencia.

-Soy un ser más desarrollado, supéralo loca. –Se mofo Levi.

-Hablando de ello. –Interrumpió Erwin. – ¿Lograste algún avance para auto retroceder al vientre de la señora A?

-No he podido avanzar más allá de 0,0008 milisegundos.

-Vaya. ¿Probaste psicología normal? Básica. Hay algunas terapias para viajar a los recuerdos del inconsciente. –Aporto Hanji.

Levi pateo la pata de su cama.

-Lo he hecho, pero no ha servido de una mierda. Solo me muestra sentimientos que tenía durante ese tiempo. No es algo que no sienta…. Es una basura. Es como sentir todo en un espeso sueño. En mi caso una pesadilla.

Erwin y Hanji se miraron un par de segundos antes de rodear a Levi con sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Claro, ambos se tuvieron que agachar.

Era una escena algo macabra, tanto el rostro de Erwin como el de Hanji cambiaron a facciones de pena, similar a esos cuadros de la virgen María durante la crucifixión, esos que siempre decoran las oscuras y grandes iglesias, principales exponentes del arte gótico de finales de siglo.

Por su lado, el Ackerman, no movió un solo musculo, esa era su forma de mostrar afecto. Ni siquiera parpadeo los segundos que duro el bizarro abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, sus facciones volvieron a cambiar. A una que, dentro de sus avanzados conceptos, podías decirse normal.

-¿Aun la extrañas, Levi? –Grito repentinamente Hanji mientras trepaba en la cama de Mikasa. En la litera de arriba.

-Está muerta, no recuerdo haber compartido nada con ella en esta vida. Así que no mucho. –Respondió con resequedad. A ellos Levi jamás mentía.

-Pero en otra sí. Aun tienes sentimientos extraños hacia ella y esos recuerdos. –Chisto Erwin, lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

-Podría revivirla para asesinarla de nuevo. –Dijo lacónico.

-No suena nada mal.-Apoyo Hanji. –Pero ella debe saber algo, ¿no? La única obsesión de nuestro Levi.

-No es la única. –Corrigió Erwin. -¿Dónde dejas al señor Burton? Con 17 años y Levi aun viste con pantaloncillos de tiras.

Tanto Erwin como Hanji se rieron de él.

-Tsk. Idiotas.

Al poco Hanji saco una tableta y comenzó a revisar un cronograma. Luego cambio a un texto de código de computadora algo extraño. Comenzó a teclear. Era sorprendente ya que aunque las computadoras más actuales del mundo utilizaran solo dos dígitos, código binario, Hanji había logrado un sistema de casi cinco.

Aun así no dejaba de prestar atención a la conversación de Levi y Erwin.

-Dentro de poco cumples la mayoría de edad. ¿Qué harás? Creo que lo mejor es que salgas de esta ciudad. Puedes vivir en un departamento, hay uno viejo y tenebroso detrás de una isla nudista en Florida, pero está muy limpio. Puedes vivir con Hanji y –Erwin tosió un poco. –conmigo, claro.

Levi sonrió de lado, con agradecimiento, le idea le gustaba bastante. Aun así, no era el momento.

-Kenny tiene un estilo genial, cada año está más loco. –Dijo, tanto, Hanji como Erwin sabiendo como terminaría eso.- Juro que pronto comenzara a asesinar, me emociona. No le dejare solo por ahora.

Les dedico una leve expresión de agradecimiento a lo que ambos voltearon al unísono, Hanji hacia la pantalla y Erwin a la ventana.

-¿Tanto has avanzado con él? – Chismorreo el rubio, un poco sorprendido.

\- No sé de qué hablas, es su personalidad real, la otra estaba arruinada por mamá. Hubiera pasado algo similar conmigo. –Se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez por eso la vida no quería que nacieras, porque sabía que la señora A moriría. –Conjeturo Hanji.

-No es muy alocado. –Apoyo Erwin.

-No, no lo es. –Esta vez, Levi.

Erwin tomo uno de los frascos de ensayo de azabache, dentro tenía un bicho mutante muerto.

-Tal vez por eso no quieres revivirla.

-No es por eso, cejon, no voy a dejar que me manipule. Solo no quiero hacerlo, además no es tan sencillo. Ni siquiera sé dónde está el resto de su puto cerebro.

-No mientas Levi… Sé que has buscado algún tipo de ADN que sea compatible. Hasta en animales. Y quien sabe que más. –Dijo Hanji frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Deja de joder, loca. Sabes que no he encontrada nada similar. Además solo quería experimentar nada más. –Levi hizo una pausa. –Aun si hubiera uno similar, no hay en este planeta la energía suficiente para intentar siquiera el experimento. –Levi movió la mano como si espantara algo, restándole importancia al comentario.

-¿Si? Pues que lastima… -Erwin sonrió, y sonreía cada vez más a medida que hablaba. –Porque la NASA encontró una gran, gran fuente de energía y no una que se nutre de otra como el sol… Pero si no quieres, pue-

-¡¿Qué?! –Chillaron Hanji y Levi al tiempo.

La razones por las cuales Levi hacia ello, eran desconocidas. Para Erwin y Hanji era un proyecto inmenso y sus razones dobles y ocultas no ameritaban nada bueno.

Sabía el Ackerman que ellos también buscaban venganza.

Había sido desde que eran muy niños, a pesar de que Erwin fuera mayor, sus edades eran muy similares, solamente Hanji era recientemente mayor de edad con propia facultad legal sobre sus bienes, obligaciones y derechos; cuando se conocieron, la pantalla de LOL los había saludado, los tres eran enemigos. Y, a pesar de que jugaban con expertos de todas partes del mundo, las habilidades de los tres genios cibernéticos de la NASA eran fuera de cualquier lógica.

El equipo de Erwin iba a la cabeza. Seguido por el monstruoso equipo del Ackerman. Al final, Hanji.

Pero, a poco de acabar la partida, los resultados cambiaron drásticamente: El equipo de Erwin y Levi, casi parejos, habían sido literalmente aplastados por Hanji.

Había hecho trampa.

Desde allí comenzó su amistad, claro, después de un par de sucesos más. Y sus dos amigos siempre estuvieron al tanto y completamente a la disposición de este proyecto. Un proyecto que con el tiempo había dejado de ser una esporádica idea del Dr. Ackerman, para convertirse en una razón para vivir.

Las manos de Hanji temblaron, su corazón se aceleró y sus gafas se empañaron. Mientras que Levi quedo completamente en shock, su corazón, literalmente, se detuvo. Su pálida piel de muerto, tomo aspecto de fantasma.

El rubio sonreía.

-Je… ¿Saben a qué velocidad y fuerza van las tormentas en Neptuno?

¿Cómo no lo habían pensado antes?

Las risitas de Hanji fueron la banda sonora perfecta para la sonrisilla cada vez más bizarra de Levi.

-Solo falta la máquina. –Dijo Erwin. –Y el ADN.

-¡De la maquina me encargo yo! –Grito Hanji. Luego, hizo una breve pausa. –Aunque el enano puede hacer un par de cosas. –Susurro casi sonrojándose.

-Admite que no puedes hacerla sin mí. –Se burló Levi. Ante lo cual Hanji lanzo un par de cuchillas ocultas bajo la almohada de Mikasa.

Levi las esquivo con éxito.

-¿Y el ADN? –Cuestiono Erwin.

-Ni siquiera el mío tiene 15% de compatibilidad. Y soy su hijo.

Los tres se quedaron un rato pensando en ello, mucho más allá de la merienda traída por el ama de casa Kenny.

El hombre había aprendido un montón de experiencia en lo relevante a ese tema, no era sencillo criar a dos hijos algo locos. Menos si uno era el ser más macabro e inteligente que la tierra hubiese conocido. Detectaba el veneno en lo panecillos de chocolate desde los tres años.

Finalmente el tema entre los tres amigos cambio a chismorreos del trabajo y, claro, el mundo en general.

-Rusia planea crear otro cohete, esta vez cargado de Plutón. –Dijo Levi.

-Son unos idiotas si creen que con eso van a conseguir más energía destructiva que Estados Unidos. –Apunto Hanji.

-¿Y contra que piensan estrellarlo esta vez? –Pregunto Erwin.

-Aun no deciden. Pero supongo que será contra una estrella de protones o una súper nova.

-Genial, quiero verlo. –Hanji estaba emocionadísima.

-¿Sabes que puede hacer una explosión que destruya hasta el sistema solar? –Bufo el Ackerman.

-¿Desde cuándo nos importa el sistema solar? –Rebatió.

-Hanji tiene razón.

-Tsk. Dementes.

-Calla y acepta que tu chisme fue malísimo. –Se burló Erwin.

-Yo tengo uno mejor. –Hanji era la Hacker más importante de la NASA incluso más que Levi, aunque no fuera más inteligente que él, ella tenía un don referente a la electrónica y la computación. –Estuve espiando el correo personal de nuestro amigo Tim…

Con ello, había ganado toda la atención del joven Ackerman. Por momentos Levi sintió que su corazón casi muerto latió con fuerza.

-Hay rumores de una nueva película, es más, un musical. Tal como el barbero de la calle Fleet.

La cara sorprendida de Levi lo decía todo.

-Tengo que hacer el casting. –Sentencio, muy seguro de sí mismo. Un poco desesperado, comenzó a caminar por el recinto y a calentar su voz. Rezando. El mismo rezo largo que sabía de memora, cada vez más rápido y bajo: " _Hay un hoyo en el mundo, una fosa negra. Y la escoria del mundo la habita. Con una moral de gargajo de cerdo, y es conocida como… Londres…"_

-Yo haría perfectamente el papel de Miss Lovelett.

-Te callas, mujer. –Bramo Levi, deteniendo su extraño cantico. –Puedo hacer perfectamente el papel de ella también, no te necesito. Tim no te necesita. Además Miss Lovelett es perfecta.

-Si ya terminaste con tus irracionales celos contra cualquiera que ose nombrar a Tim, ¿quieren escuchar mi chisme? –Dijo Erwin.

-Calla cejon, Hanji ya gano.

-¡Woo! –Festejo la nombrada.

-Puede que sea interesante. –Dijo cantarinamente.

-Bien, habla de una buena vez. –Lo cierto era que entre Levi y su amor por Tim nadie se metía. Hasta casi se planea salvarlo en caso de que se aburra y destruya la tierra.

-Escuche por el pueblo que hay un adolecente gay. –Soltó.

Levi bufo.

-Si no soy yo, que no lo soy, es mentira. Este puto pueblo parece atrapado en el ciclo XVII ya hubieran matado al pobre mocoso.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, es verdad. Solo que es hijo de la pareja más querida, además de que es un rumor de colegio. Pero estoy seguro de que pronto lo echaran de acá.

-Puta, no te creo, Erwin. –Grito Hanji. –Este maldito lugar es como un infierno. La gente es extraña, parece como si fueran de otro mundo.

-Debe ser a causa de que Levi vive aquí…

-No puedo imaginar a nadie. A ver di nombres. –Alego Levi.

-Seria en vano Levincito, ignoras la existencia del 90% del pueblo.

-Hanji tiene razón… porque es alguien de tu clase.

-¿De la clase de los mocosos? Increíble. Eso es muy interesante. ¿Cómo se llama?

Erwin volvió a sonreír, si el chisme de Hanji no fuera tan bueno, él hubiera ganado.

-Eren Jeanger.

-¿Eren Jeanger? No lo conozco… A ver dime como es su aspecto.

-No lo sé, no lo he visto. Pero si es hijo de Carla debe tener el mismo color de su cabello, investigue su genética.

-¿Quién coño es Carla?

Hanji se rio a carcajadas. –Ríndete Erwin, lo hemos perdido.

-Eren, Eren, Eren… -Levi caminaba en círculos intentando recordar. Ese nombre le sonaba de algún lado, algo que posiblemente era importante hasta que… se detuvo en seco. –Esperen par de idiotas.

Levi casi corrió a los anuarios de hace dos años que, por alguna razón, aún no los había botado. Hanji se tiró de la cama y junto a Erwin lo siguieron.

Cuando Levi tomo el anuario en sus manos, se apresuró a poner la página de su curso. Allí estaba varias fotos de cientos de mocosos que jamás había visto en su vida y Mikasa. Hasta que llego a una página que le llamo la atención.

Estaba la foto de un muchacho algo bronceado y cabello revuelto y castaño. Alrededor de él había un circulo grueso y basto hecho con plumón rojo y una nota que ocupaba casi toda la página: "Nombre: Eren Jeanger. Tarea: Adquirir su ADN. Nota importante: NO OLVIDARSE DE LA EXISTENCIA DE EREN."

-Eres increíble. –Dijo Erwin.

-Quieres callarte, por favor.

Fue justo después de que Levi notara por primera vez su existencia. Ese mismo día donde obsequio para él, y solo para él, uno de sus mejores amigos y su posesión más preciada.

Los rumores fluyeron como cascada.

La verdad es que Eren aun no alcanza a comprender que llevo a Levi a olvidar nuevamente su existencia. Solamente, al día siguiente, cuando intento agradecerle por el obsequio, Levi fue esa misma persona que le vio por primera vez con intensidad.

Por momentos, nuevamente, el mundo para Eren se derrumbaba.

El Ackerman mayor caminaba por los pasillos, con esa misma aura amenazadora pululando alrededor de él y de todos aquellos que se atreviesen a mirarlo o acercarse más de lo debido. Pero como efecto contrario, el corazón de Eren se aceleró hasta sonar en sus oídos.

Camino con la cara gacha y sus dedos constantemente luchando por distraer sus nervios. A la primera que Levi le vio, casi no le reconoce, pero al escuchar el suave llamado de Eren, le recordó. Era el mocoso de la pregunta.

Comenzó a balbucear un montón de frases sin coherencia. Ni siquiera el mismo entendía que decía o que quería expresarle. El ceño fruncido de Levi se acentuó e hizo el mayor esfuerzo de su privilegiado cerebro para entenderlo. Aunque casi fracasando.

Eren llego a sentirse levemente intimidado, en completo Levi era intimidante, pero un poco más cuando se frustraba o no lograba comprender algo porque, para resumir, no existía algo que Levi no fuera capaz de comprender.

Al minuto, el sonrojo llego hasta su cuello, pues la vergüenza no cabía en su joven cuerpo. Quiso huir, pero entendió que eso sería aún peor y más vergonzoso que quedarse enfrentando los ojos inquisitivos del Dr. Ackerman.

A cambio de cualquier desenlace que la mente del castaño pudiera recrear, Levi relajo su gesto, comprendiendo totalmente aquello que Eren quiso decirle.

Algo similar a una lúgubre ternura, fue el espectáculo que Eren contemplo.

-Hola, Eren. –Dijo él.

Y Eren no fue capaz de contestar, solo paso una espesa saliva que se había acumulado en su boca.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el obsequio que te di? Espero que te haya gustado. –Nuevamente, la forma suave con la que hablo, era desconcertante. Levi sonrió y en su rostro apareció un sonrojo casi fingido. –Me alegra que este en tus manos y no en las de cualquier enfermo de la genética.

Las palmas de las manos de Eren sudaron.

-Y-yo… Este… Señor Levi, quería agradecerle, ya sabe, por eso. –Dijo, agachando la mirada intermitentemente.

Levi le miro por un par de segundos antes de invadir un poco más su espacio personal, justo en medio del pasillo, en cambio de clase; Rodeados por casi todo el instituto.

-Eren… -Susurro Levi sobre su oído.

Y el joven intento mencionar un simple "Qué" infructuoso.

-No importa. –Le dijo, llevando sus blanquecidas manos alrededor de la bronceada piel de Eren, acunando su rostro. –Quise hacerlo.

El remolino de emociones que la simple acción despertó en todo su cuerpo, le cuesta describirlo. Eren había sentido un calor abundante recórrele desde su vientre hasta casi alcanzar su garganta, se sumó a ello un delicioso temblor que nunca antes hubo experimentado, un placentero calor.

Al final un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-Solo quería ver tus ojos brillar.

Si más que eso y un leve roce de la nariz de él con su mejilla, Levi se marchó.

Paso casi una semana más, si Eren no saludaba al Ackerman, este lo hacía, no sin antes fundirse en un espeso silencio que envolvía sus corazones, y sus penetrantes miradas acribillaban cualquier elemento extraño y ajeno a sus presencias. Y el estómago de Eren revoloteaba con cada una de ellas.

No pasaron más de diez días. El noveno fue el último, en realidad.

En el décimo, fue el turno de Eren para saludarle, pero Levi ya había entrado nuevamente a otro mundo y su presencia vuelta a ser olvidada.

Continuo, infructuosamente, intentando llamar la atención del Satánico Doctor Levi Ackerman, pero la frustración que crecía dolía más de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar.

Eren no oculta para sí mismo la cantidad de veces que estuvo a punto de llorar por el desprecio del Ackerman, llego hasta creer que no era suficiente para ganar su atención y su autoestima bajo por los suelos. Claro, en esa ocasión Merlina llego a su rescate; solo con un muy simple: "-Él es así."

Para Eren fue casi suficiente.

El rumor que se esparció fue bastante obvio: Levi y Eren eran pareja.

Millones de veces el castaño trato de desmentirlo, al igual que tratar de no derrumbarse cuando un montón de chicos de su clase y años mayores le decían cosas crueles y denigrantes. Y aunque sospecha que por el lado de Levi fue exactamente igual, el don de no notar a absolutamente nadie a su alrededor solo cansaba a los que trataban de burlarse de él.

Y era, según palabras de la propia Mikasa, que Levi no determinaba un miligramo de atención en quien no valiera la pena. Y para Levi nadie con un coeficiente intelectual por debajo de 180 o tendencia maniáticas valía la pena. A él no le gustaban las personas vacías o simplonas o sin nada que aportar durante una leve conversación.

Nadie estaba a su nivel.

Excepto, por obvias razones, Johnny Deep. O mejor dicho, Johnny Deep actuando en las películas de Tim Burton.

Rápidamente el rumor cambio; ya no era la pareja del Sádico Doctor, sino solo Eren, el chico gay de la clase 2-A.

Por dos años seguidos continuo. Era solo un rumor que cada vez cobraba más fuerza.

Y, a pesar de las burlas o la marginación social, Eren no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer contra ese chisme… sobretodo porque ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de que fuera solo un rumor.

Al fin y al cabo, en el corazón no se manda… Se supone que así debería ser. Y aunque Eren quisiera dominar el suyo, no podía dejar esa horrible costumbre de mirar esporádicamente tres lugares a su izquierda, a esa mata de cabello negro durmiendo en el pupitre o a esos ojos perdidos en otra dimensión; una dimensión no apta para simples mortales, para aquellos seres de clase media, llenos de errores e imperfecciones, esos seres que no eran capaces de comprender el funcionamiento minino de cualquier célula ósea; desde sus microscópicos ojos observando materia, hasta convertirse en pensamiento y acción, por instinto.

Ese mundo sobrenatural, que traspasa la metafísica y la astrología, que es completamente consciente de los latidos del viento y alaridos del mar en calma. Ese mundo casi perfecto donde absolutamente todo crea resonancia con absolutamente todo.

El mundo de la mente de Levi Ackerman.

Un mundo donde Eren no lo puede alcanzar.

 **Nota:** _De nuevo, agradezco cada review, follow y fav 3 Casi que son lo más bonito de escribir :3 Y tanto "Lolita" como "Gonza" aprecio mucho sus reviews. Gracias por dejarlos :')_


	4. Genética Básica: Cadenas de ADN

**Genética Básica: Inciso uno: Cadenas de ADN.**

Llevaba cerca de diez horas jugando, hasta ahora, aquella había sido su partida más complicada. En promedio, no tardaba más de diez o veinte minutos en arrasar completamente a sus contrincantes en una partida, pero el tal "ComandanteLibertad38" y "AmanteTitanica10" no eran precisamente un par de noobs que pudiera vencer con facilidad. En realidad eran todo lo contrario.

Levi ya los odiaba.

A ellos, a como dañaron su racha de siempre ir a la cabeza, a sus estúpidos equipos y, por supuesto, a sus aún más estúpidos nombres.

El de él era mejor muuucho mejor.

"ElCientificoMásFuerteDeLaHumanidad_Cleanner30"

Perfecto.

Y no tuvo que hacer referencia a Tim.

Oh, claro. Y lo que más odiaba y odio, luego de quince largas y extenuantes horas fue haber quedado en último lugar.

Mierda.

Ya suficiente tenía con perder, para quedar de últimas. Haría a Roma arder, de nuevo.

Lo peor es que sabía que la tal "AmanteTitanica10" había hecho trampa, joder que sí. Apostaba en ello su tesis de segundo grado "Leve ensayo sobre las afecciones psicológicas y físicas dentro de los anfibios expuestos a triplicación del cromosoma X", a que era así.

Cada fibra del azabache ardía en ira, la casa entera de los Ackerman se había nublado en su totalidad y una tormenta eléctrica desarmonizaba con el resto del clima de la ciudad. Una rana y dos pájaros comenzaron a correr hacia la ventana.

Se sentía, principalmente, burlado y humillado. No se habían mofado únicamente de sus habilidades como jugador sino también como persona. Y nadie, en sus putos cincos sentidos, era capaz de mofarse de él y salir ileso de ello.

Nadie.

Esta vez tampoco sería la excepción. Hizo como casi nunca hacía, fruncir marcadamente su ceño, de una forma que solo mostraba fastidio y odio, ni una pizca de indiferencia, gracia o altanería. El Dr. Ackerman quería que la sangre empezase a correr. Y como sus manos se enterraban en su carne, solo era prueba de ello.

Se levantó de la silla frente a su pc, corrió espantando a las diferentes especies de animales (o criaturas amorfas) de su camino cuando bajo a su laboratorio. Había creado no mucho tiempo atrás un láser hecho de iranio concentrado, nunca lo probo, pero de llegar a servir, sería capaz de destruir todo el estado de California.

Con al arma (en su debida caja de antimateria, claro) en sus manos, volvió a su habitación. Quedaba lo más sencillo: rastrear el IP del suicida que se atrevía a desafiarlo.

Tecleo rápidamente en su computador, antes de instalar un par cracks de algunos programas que facilitarían su trabajo. Los había creado hace un par de meses, para cerciorarse que sus pedidos de comida Hindú y sus artículos coleccionables de "Viaje a las estrellas" jamás volvieran a tardar.

Completada su última aplicación, se dispuso a buscar a "AmanteTitanica10" Pero, un PM le había dejado totalmente el blanco.

 _Nuevo mensaje de "ComandateLibertad38"_

Sin duda el doctor lo abrió, expectante.

" _No sé tú, pero yo odio perder. Más si han hecho trampa. ¿También quieres la revancha, Levi?"_

Y sonrió, como hace mucho no lo hacía, con auténtica veracidad.

Mando de una patada la cantidad de radioactividad que tenía su mano bajo la mesa, antes comenzar a teclear su respuesta.

 _"Ya era hora, Erwin Smith"_

Esa noche, a la edad de diez años, Levi falto a su hogar por casi una semana.

* * *

La frentica risa de Hanji había logrado desquiciarlo un poco más. Para su suerte, Erwin se mantenía callado, analizando la situación en la que estaban, solo se preguntaba una cosa…

-Aun no entiendo... La razón por la que querías adquirir el ADN de Eren. –Dijo.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es como puede tener plena capacidad para recordar nítidamente desde que era casi un feto, pero no al tal Eren.

Levi se encogió simplemente de hombros.

-Es como un computador, los archivos que me estorban los elimino. –Respondió, como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

A lo que Hanji volvió a reír y Erwin frunció el ceño.

-Pero aun así… debe existir el archivo. –Razono. –En alguna parte. Y si querías su ADN no creo que haya sido por una razón insignificante…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, hasta Hanji, sopesando la teoría de Erwin.

-Deberíamos probar un artículo que leí en una revista de ciencias sociales –Comenzó Hanji llamando la atención de los otros dos. –Decía que si haces cosas o recreas las escenas del momento que quieres recordar, tu cerebro comenzara a asociar hasta que te de lo que necesitas.

-No es tan mala idea. –Dijo Erwin. –Pero en el caso de Levi, será mejor organizarlo técnica y cronológicamente. –Hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba al nombrado dándole un par de vueltas. –A ver, según ese anuario conociste a Eren hace dos años, cuando tenías quince y cumplirías dieciséis. ¿Recuerdas algo de ese año?

Cruzándose de brazos, el Ackerman bufo.

-Recuerdo muchas cosas, tienes que ser más explícito.

Erwin contuvo las ganas de golpearse la cara. No era precisamente él quien tuviera que ser más explícito, sino Levi.

-Veamos, si es alguien de tu salón, debió haber sido durante los meses que hubieron clases… que serían de febrero a mayo y de agosto a noviembre. ¿Puedes recordar a Eren en ese tiempo?

-Sigue siendo muy poca información. –Volvió a reclamar Levi.

-Descuenta fines de semana, feriados y los días que faltaste. –Menciono Hanji, ya tienes cerca de la mitad.

Lentamente, el azabache volvió a negar.

Erwin y Hanji comenzaron a verse frustrados.

-Al parecer tendrás que contarnos día a día las horas que estuviste en el colegio hasta dar con lo que necesitamos. –Se resignó Erwin.

Hanji comenzó a hacer molestos ruidos, en señal de pereza y fastidio. Ya había hecho eso en ocasiones anteriores.

-¡Debe de haber otra forma! –Chillo. –La última vez duramos más de un mes para que Levi recordara una simple clave de San Andreas. Ahora duraremos más del triple.

Erwin mordió su labio inferior, volteando hacia el marco de la ventana, recordando el casi mes que duraron sin dormir solo para explorar parte del complicado cerebro del Ackerman. Describió cada día, sin saltarse el mínimo detalle.

-… No tenemos opción. –Sentencio el rubio. Hanji y Levi quisieron gritar, pero en lugar de eso se callaron y acataron de mala gana, ambos tenían un sentimiento de fidelidad para con Erwin.

Mirando al suelo, Levi se cruzó de brazos.

-No entiendo cuál es tu obsesión con ese tal Eren. –Reprocho el azabache. -¿No me digas que ahora eres gay y quieres cogerte al mocoso? –Dijo, algo divertido.

Erwin se aclaró la garganta, algo incómodo. Mientras escuchaba los abucheos de Hanji seguido de risas y frases homo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Dijo casi sonrojándose. –Es solo que si tú te interesas por alguien debe de tener alguna razón oculta. No es normal eso. Aparte que dos años después volvamos a enterarnos de su existencia.

-Parece un juego. –Rio, nuevamente, Hanji. –No sé si es que quieren o no unirte a Eren. Pero creo que esto puede ser algo a nuestro favor. ¿Qué viste en él?

-No lo recuerdo, maldición, te lo dije. Ni siquiera sé si es importante o no.

El silencio volvió a ser espeso. Entre los tres lograban un coeficiente intelectual que rozaba los 600, alguna idea debía formarse.

-Tal vez si revisamos los anuarios de los años recientes estimulen tu cerebro o tendremos nuevamente que escucharte recitar al completo cada día de esos meses de escuela.

Nuevamente, sentados en el suelo, Levi procedió a abrir el anuario de los años recientes en el curso de los mocosos. En todas ellas sus ojos ubicaron a Eren, la misma de mata castaña de ojos poco visibles gracias al flash, pero que lograban mostrar un lindo color verde. Y aunque algo dentro de su mente le reclamaba por un recuerdo, no lograba hacerlo.

Hasta que Hanji grito.

-¡Levi, mira! ¡Es la fusión de Sunny y Bean! –Dijo, emocionada. –Me habías dicho que había muerto. –Le reclamo, sin poder disimular su emoción.

Los dos amigos miraron el punto borroso en la foto que señalaba Hanji, justo al lado del Eren de ese comienzo de año levitaba uno de los más grandes experimentos de Levi Ackerman y uno de los que Hanji más quería, pues fue hecho a base de la fusión cerebral de dos de los mutantes favoritos de la cuatro ojos, Sunny y Bean, las creaturas más inteligentes que habían creado.

Claro, ambos eran grandes y horribles, así Hanji dijera que eran tiernos, eran unas cosas estúpidas y hasta asquerosas, pero al hacer la fusión cerebral, Levi pudo crear una criatura completamente nueva y distinta, con un cerebro capaz de desarrollarse. Aun ahora lo saludaba ocasionalmente cuando lo veía en la escuela, le hacia el debido mantenimiento de sus partecitas de metal y le daba un poco de polvo estelar, pues era su comida favorita. Aun se preguntaba por qué lo dejaba en la escuela en lugar de traerlo a su laboratorio.

-Creo que lo más extraño es que este al lado de Eren. –Interrumpió Erwin. Y sonriendo satisfecho, miro a Levi. –Comienza a explicarnos momento a momento los últimos días que viviste con Prototipo 4822.

Comenzaron y, automáticamente, Levi entraba en una especie de trance en el cual era solo medianamente consiente de las cosas que expresaba su propio inconsciente, pues era el relato de las cosas que decidía relegar a un segundo campo, uno que no molestara con sus recuerdos de todas las ecuaciones de dinámica que había hecho desde los cuatro años.

Fue una semana completa, en la que Levi rememoro si faltarse un solo detalle los últimos cuatro días con 4822 hasta que, esporádicamente, llego a recitar un extraño monologo que espanto el sueño de los otros dos genios de la NASA.

-…Cuando termine de humillar al mocoso novio de Mikasa, vi lo que parecía una extraña revelación. No sé muy bien que fue lo que paso, pero fue el segundo más largo de mi vida. Nunca había visto a una persona más sencilla y compleja al mismo tiempo, era alguna especie de una paz que no llega a existir en este mundo, desprende… tranquilidad. Esa misma tranquilidad que sentía solo en el vientre de mi madre. Una especie de ente que causa adicción, hasta su olor, lo era. No pude evitarlo, le di a 4822, y desde allí me empeñe en acercarme más al mocoso, porque, juraba que era igual a Kruchell, que hacían que la vida fuera más sencilla, y deduje que sus ADN serían a más de un 85%, el día siguiente, cuando me acerque a él, robe un cabello castaño. Estaba obsesionado y luchando contra la misma idea que me asalta cuando pienso en mi mamá. Pero cuando hice el examen, no logre captar sus cadenas de ADN o ARN. Nada, absolutamente, nada. No existía. Despertó mi atención esa anomalía genética, pero luego, al no ser prioridad. Me aburrí de Eren... Esa noche, Mikasa toco dos veces la puerta cuando Kenny y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa. Yo leyendo un libro sobre "Contra-teorías de la relatividad" mientras mi padre preparaba galletas de avena que compro a 66 centavos en promoción en la tienda de-

-¡Basta Levi! –Le grito Erwin mientras sacudía levemente su hombro, los ojos de Levi estaban rojos y lagrimaban cuando, reaccionando, comenzó a parpadear repetidas veces. Duro una semana sin cerrar sus ojos.

Hanji y Erwin al fondo del colapso mental, sonrieron.

-¿Lo recuerdas ahora? –Pregunto el rubio.

Pero en contra de lo que esperaban, borraron sus sonrisas. No eran la expresión que esperaban.

Levi hizo mala cara, una muy mala, esa que siempre expresaba los problemas en los que se meterían. Hanji tembló al ver a ese rostro, el mismo que había visto la primera vez que se conocieron, inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma. Nuevamente, veía la cara del demonio. De aquella persona, juraba, destruiría la forma normal de transcurrir el tiempo.

El dios del caos.

El Satánico Dr. Ackerman, justo como rezaba la canción.

Comenzó a reír casi gimoteando, dando leves pasos hacia atrás, a la esquina del cuarto, acurrucándose contra ella y mirando expectante a Levi, con autentico terror recorriendo por cada una de sus venas.

En cambio Erwin esculpió en roca fría su expresión de absoluta seriedad, se hizo tras Levi, alejándose de sus posibles arremetidas de ira. Y, jalando a Hanji, siguió a una distancia prudente al azabache hasta lo más profundo de su laboratorio.

Las luces se prendieron al sentir su presencia.

Hanji se agazapo asustada al cuerpo rígido y tenso de Erwin. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar temblar cuando, con voz su voz firme y suave, Levi hablo completamente consciente.

-Tch. –Gruño. –Que Karma, -dijo caminando hasta la sala principal. –Claro que le recuerdo.

 _Cuando Levi se calme un poco, las cosas serán muy divertidas_. Pensó Hanji, expectante, temblando de miedo.

Después de eso, las siguientes horas parecieron transcurrir en un sueño. Literalmente, ya que los tres parecían delirar entre el mundo de Morfeo y el real. Habían en varias ocasiones durado mucho más que una semana sin dormir, pero la sobreexcitación de sus sistemas nerviosos, los había dejado notablemente más exhaustos.

-¡K_0001*! ¡Despierta, maldición! –Grito al entrar en la sala.

Cientos de luces de un verde fosforescente comenzaron a alumbrar la penumbra de la sala del lugar. Una pantalla gigante apareció y el fondo de Puro Hueso riendo detrás de una Mandi sonriendo maléficamente y Billy con su dedo en la nariz, los saludo.

Un montón de iconos tapaban la tétrica caricatura.

-Buen día, Levi. –Respondió la robotizada voz.

Sin darse la molestia de devolver el saludo de su máquina, comenzó a ordenar.

-K_0001*, quiero el registro de experimentos de los últimos dos años. No omitas ninguno.

La máquina estuvo tentada a devolverle una sarcástica respuesta, pero al notar los latidos acelerados de Hanji y las sudorosas manos de Erwin, supo que no era muy buena idea. Hoy el pulso de su amo iba mucho más lento de lo normal.

-Ahora mismo. –Respondió, demostrando sumisión.

En poco segundos, una lista de cientos de caracteres apareció frente a ellos. No estaban organizados por fecha o temática, solo eran carpetas que iban desde "Experimento 1'500.877" hasta "Experimento 1'968.333".

-Debí haber hecho cerca de 9 o 10 de estos estudiando a Eren o cosas relacionadas a su condición, aun después de haberle recriminado a un segundo plano. –Dijo. Y volteándose, enojado, a mirar a sus dos amigos que le miraban con recelo, levanto una ceja. -¿Qué esperan? No tenemos todo el día.

A pasos rápidos, cada uno, se sentó en una silla frente a diferentes pantallas. K_0001*, dividió en partes iguales el número de bitácoras y los tres comenzaron con su trabajo. Por cada carpeta, existía una tesis completa, introducción, formulación del problema, objetivos, recolección de datos, sujetos de prueba… etc. Cada uno contando con mínimo 300 paginas, algunos rozando las 1000. Debían entrar leer todos y escoger los que tuvieran relación así sea mínimamente relevante con el caso de Eren.

Y Levi decía que no tenían todo el día.

Un pequeño robo-bobo trajo unas grandes gafas cuadradas, con poco aumento, en una bandeja para Levi, Erwin saco unas delgadas de su gran abrigo y Hanji ajusto las suyas.

Podía ser peor, pensaron los tres. Por lo menos ya estaban un paso más cerca de lograr el experimento más grande en el que alguna vez se hubieran embarcado, el clímax de su vida científica y personal. La emoción volvió a sus sistemas.

-502 paginas. Experimento 1'500.878, terminado. Sin información relevante acerca del sujeto de pruebas 12.320: Eren. Nota a agregar: Nada en específico. –Dijo Hanji, orgullosa de sí misma, luego de 15 minutos.

A lo que Erwin rio.

-518 paginas. Experimento 1'500.879, terminado. Sin información relevante del sujeto de pruebas 12.320. Nota a agregar: ¿El sujeto 0056: Mikasa, ronca? –Hanji le lanzo una mala mirada.

-Je… noobs. –Se mofo Levi. -522 paginas. Experimento 1'500.880, terminado. Sin información relevante acerca del sujeto 12.320. Nota a agregar: Leve descripción de los sentimientos a desarrollar de Prototipo 4822. –Lso miro de forma altanera, antes de fruncir un poco el ceño y decir. –Sí, Mikasa ronca como una bestia infernal.

Los dos soltaron en risas. Su Levi "normal" había vuelto.

* * *

Esa semana Kenny no se preocupó por la ubicación de sus bebe de 10 años, se quedó en casa cuidando de la Mikasa de 8. No es que Kenny fuera un mal papá, solo era que conocía las capacidades de su único hijo, al fin y al cabo era hijo suyo y de Kruchell. Sabía que Levi estaría bien, siempre hacia cosas así, solo esperaba que no estuviera haciendo cosas demasiado nocivas.

Bebió un café luego de que Mikasa se durmió, y se preguntó nuevamente que haría su esposa en su lugar… resoplo y decidió que si luego de diez días no parecía, lo iría a buscar a Irak. Siempre creyó que de escapar iría hasta allá.

Pero Levi estaba más cerca de lo que su padre creía. Después de mucho, por fin había conocido a Erwin Smith, se quedó dos días en casa del rubio, después de medio día de viaje.

Había investigado a Erwin desde hace ya más de un año. Pero había esperado que este se acercara a él, estuvieron, junto a "AmanteTitanica10", jugando al gato y al ratón durante seis meses en MMORPG online. Estaba predestinado que los tres se conocieran, eran las mentes más grandes en la tierra en los últimos siglos.

A pesar de eso, no pensó que su anhelado encuentro sería tan tétrico.

Ambientado con los gritos de dolor de Hanji.

Levi y Erwin luego de hablar dos días seguidos, habían notado lo obvio. Sus almas, en el sentido intelectual, estaban conectadas. Se respetaban y sentían admiración mutua.

Al tercer día, marcharon a Europa, más estrictamente, a Suiza. Un día completo tardaron buscándola y durante tres días completos con sus noches "AmanteTitanica10" fue torturada.

Levi no sentía piedad, llevaba un semblante extraño, lleno de fastidio y odio. Y cuando Hanji le vio, pensó en el dios del inframundo, pero luego entendió que era del caos.

Les conocía, claro, a los dos.

Y ellos a ella.

No solo a "AmanteTitanica10" sino a Hanji Zoe en su totalidad.

Su pequeño cuerpo de 11 años fue sometido a horas interminables de tortura psicológica por otros dos niños de 10 y 12. Pero ella era más fuerte que eso, así que pasaron a la tortura física.

Hanji reía, similar a una masoquista, pero solo lo era hasta cierto punto. Cuando Levi la colgó de sus manos y pies y comenzó a estirar sus miembros, grito con dolor. Lloro, pero al Ackerman no le importaba.

Hanji era demasiado fuerte para tener 11 años, fuerte sobre todo desde su intelecto.

Lo soporto demasiado bien.

No era precisamente esas desgarradoras lesiones lo que hacían sufrir a Hanji, eran esos fríos ojos mirándola con completa malicia. Viéndolos veía su propia muerte.

Esa fue su tortura.

Cuando le tiempo que Levi estimo que sería necesario para no preocupar a su padre, soltó un chasquido antes de disponerse a desmembrar y asesinar a Hanji, siendo detenido por Erwin.

-Basta. –Exigió, a lo que Levi le devolvió esa satánica mirada que le hizo temblar. –E-ella es nuestra tercera rueda. –Dudo con algo de terror Erwin.

Debía admitirlo. Hanji era quien les faltaba. Soltó sin delicadeza la palanca que activaba todo el medieval dispositivo de tortura, dejando caer a una niña sin capacidad de mover sus extremidades mientras sollozaba en el suelo.

Erwin acaricio un poco su cabello y cuando Levi la vio, relajo su ceño.

Había causado el mayor sufrimiento a la tercera parte de su alma intelectual.

Pero… se encogió de hombros. La mocosa era fuerte, solo quedaría con un profundo trauma, ya sea contra las máquinas de tortura medieval o el dolor físico. Pero lo que no pensó Levi, sería que el trauma de Hanji –y en parte de Erwin- reencarnaría en su más baja y pura naturaleza, esa que gritaba sangre.

Eso sí sería un problema.

Durante tres días ninguno consumió nada fuera de agua, Hanji por obvias razones y los otros dos como pena por la tercera parte de sus intelectos.

Cuando Erwin se fue, dejo cerca de la niña una contraseña de activación para la cuenta que los mantendrían en contacto perpetuo. Ella lo tomo sin duda aunque sí con rencor.

Meses después, cuando se vieron Operación 7, jugando con videocámara, Hanji miraba mal el recuadro negro en el cual debía salir el pelinegro, y cuando este cambio para mostrar su rostro de ceño fruncido, cansado y expectante, sonrió, no era ese rostro que había visto la primera vez, era el rostro que duro investigando por meses.

Ese día, hicieron equipo y hablaron por chat privado hasta pasado el amanecer, uniéndose Erwin después de varias horas.

Sintieron la resonancia. Intelectualmente, estaban completos.

Poco después entraron a la NASA, y Hanji se mudó a los Estados Unidos. Sus visitas se volvieron recurrentes e, indirectamente o directamente, se dieron una nueva razón para vivir, varias de hecho. Pero la naturaleza más explosiva de Levi, sería algo que ni Hanji o Erwin podrían entender o soportar.

Nunca…

Esa, su verdadera naturaleza.

* * *

Eren le había puesto Heichou.

Estaba prácticamente todo el tiempo pegado a esa cosa.

Cuando por primera vez lo recibió, Heichou se negaba a dirigirle la palabra o si quiera a tener el mínimo contacto, lo peor era que su nueva mascota no comía nada de lo que normalmente comía una mascota.

Dentro de los nueve días que Levi aun tomaba la molestia de notarlo, le pregunto qué era lo que el bicho ese comía, este solo se había encogido de hombros.

-Pregúntale –le respondió. –Le enseñe a Prototipo 4822 a comunicarse por señas o escribiendo desde sus primeros meses. Dale un portátil y él escribirá para ti, entiende el idioma desde que fue creado. –Casi siempre, sacaba una cajita plomo que abría con unas pinzas y la ponía frente al experimento. –Come. –Ordenaba y ante el ceño fruncido de Eren, respondía. –Es polvo estelar. Es su comida favorita.

Luego de tapar la caja, se iba, casi siempre sin decir adiós.

Tiempo después, seguía haciendo lo mismo, solo que sin dirigirse a Eren. Heichou siempre corría, por lo menos una vez a la semana, a su encuentro con su creador, el cual siempre lo recompensaba con su preciada comida favorita y una revisión completa de su sistema.

Volviendo, Eren era demasiado torpe. Cuando Levi menciono los "polvos estelares" imagino algo como eso polvitos blancos que vendían en la tienda de la esquina. De esos que cuando los echas en tu boca empiezan a estallar, que aunque no tienen sabor, son muy divertidos.

Sin meditarlos dos veces, utilizo su merienda del mes en docenas de polvitos blancos que termino comiendo él mismo pues la criatura, los odio.

A continuación, vivió su propia Odisea intentando hacer que el bichito hablara con él. Cada día Eren se sentaba frente a él y le contaba sobre su vida, sus amigos, las cosas que le gustaba, de las películas que veía o sus planes para él futuro. Era algo diferente, pues Levi, Erwin y Hanji, siempre hablaban de explosiones, energía destructora, física, química y las mejores formas de cercenar a una persona. Ellos eran muy diferentes a lo que Eren, Armin y hasta algunas veces Mikasa mostraban para él. Un mundo más brillante.

Aun así, extrañaba su antiguo hogar.

Cuando hablo por primera vez con Eren, le jalo frente al pc con sus pequeñas manitos, y con un rápido teclear escribió " _shokolat"_ , no tenía muy buena ortografía, y agradecía que Eren no le dedicara esa mirada de asesinato que le mostraba Levi cuando no hacía buenas correcciones de sus trabajos de ciencias del jardín, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hacía o escribía su creador y amigos.

Su relación se fundó en el chocolate. Eren le llevaba galletas oreo, helado, bombones, Jumbo, entre muchas más. Hasta una vez probo con Arequipe, una verdadera delicia.

Pero su relación se vio verdaderamente reforzado un cierto miércoles, como Mikasa, cuando Eren llego lastimado a casa.

Subió corriendo, sin decirle nada a mamá o papá, y cuando entro en su habitación se lanzó a llorar.

Heichou se sentó a su lado y, visiblemente incomodo, toco su hombro, lo que hizo que el pequeño Eren de apenas cumplidos 13 años volvía a llorar. Con la necesidad de desahogarse, volteo sus verdosos ojos acuosos y sonrió.

-Me molestan en la escuela, de nuevo. –Le dijo. Y la pena que sintió la criatura pensante se incrementó gracias a los sentimientos de aprecio que comenzaba a sentir por su nuevo dueño. Viendo los moretones en sus brazos, supo exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba, volvían a tratarlo como a un homosexual, Eren le había contado en un par de ocasiones en veces anteriores y, a pesar de todo, pensó en si su creador también era molestado.

Pronto supo que no.

Desde ahí, se volvieron más unidos. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Eren y con evidente incomodidad le sonrió con su boquita hecha de hilo.

De ser un experimento paso a ser una criatura viva, fue cuando pudo comprender a lo que se refirió en varias ocasiones Levi al decirle que era un experimento especial, capaz de desarrollar intelecto y sus sentimientos. Aprendería a ser un apoyo para a su mocoso dueño.

También comenzó a insistir a ir junto a Eren a las clases, así fuese para darle apoyo cuando el matoneo se volvía insoportable; y gracias a las peticiones de Carla y Grisha no hubo problema para que eso pasara, le ayudaba con sus limitados conocimientos en ciencias naturales y sociales, mayores a los de Eren, y levitaba junto a él en la clase de gimnasia llevándole agua y dándole motivación con pequeños aullidos.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde ello, en más de una ocasión le comento a su creador que por culpa de ellos dos, a Eren le trataban de una forma degradante, pero el Ackerman pocas veces prestaba atención a lo que le decía. Ahora eran mundos aparte.

En esas ocasiones no probaba postre.

Pero ahora, la situación era indudablemente peor.

Un nuevo rumor, de los muchas que ya habían, comenzó a cobrar fuerza contra el pequeño Eren. Desde hace dos semanas se comentó que el niño gay del pueblo había follado en las playas del caribe durante las vacaciones del curso. El turista italiano junto a su amigo, estuvieron con el castaño. Y al confirmarse que, efectivamente, los italianos eran una pareja homosexual, ya era casi un hecho.

El adolescente se había vuelto más fuerte, ya era capaz de hacer en contra de los chismes o por lo menos, no derrumbarse ante los crueles comentarios. Pero ese chisme era algo que hasta casi salía de su control.

No sabía de donde había salido.

Y, aunque no lo dijera, estaba mucho más aterrado por una razón diferente. Llegaba la fecha, esa fecha del año que siempre le ponía los pelos de punta.

El día que Levi Ackerman volvía a la escuela y estaba aterrado porque ese chisme llegara hasta sus oídos. No quería que pensara eso de él, aunque suspirando, pensó que a Levi no le importaría.

De todas formas, estaba ilusionado con verlo nuevamente, con escuchar su voz ronca y experimentar esos mismos sentimientos de cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros.

Suspiro con angustia.

* * *

La primera en dormirse fue Hanji. Con la voz más rasposa de lo normal, Levi, ordeno que fuese a la cama.

Unas manos robóticas salieron de las paredes, tomaron con lentitud el cuerpo inerte de Hanji hasta depositarla unos metros más allá en el sofá cama, una suave manta blanca se depositó cubriendo la totalidad de su extenso cuerpo.

Él y Erwin cabeceaban, estaban a cien carpetas de terminar.

-894 paginas. Experimento 1'968.234 terminado. Archivado. Información relevante sobre el sujeto 12.320. –Dijo Erwin visiblemente cansado. –Es el análisis posterior al porque el cabello de Eren no contenía su código de ADN. Nota a agregar: Que locura. –A pesar de la broma que quería hacer, su voz seguía siendo monótona y cansada.

Levi bostezo.

-Bien hecho cejon. –Felicito Levi. Delirando entre la inconsciencia.

Llevaban cerca de tres días en ello. Hasta que, finalmente, Levi lo encontró. Básicamente lo único que necesitaba.

-1006 paginas. Experimento 1'968.330 terminado. Archivado. Información muy relevante del sujeto de prueba. Es la compilación de las partes más importantes de más de 40 tesis sobre genética. Nota a agregar: Explicaciones graficas que muestran donde es más fuerte las cadenas de ADN.

Sonrió mientras sus gafas casi se caían de su rostro.

Nadie lo escucho, ni siquiera K_0001* quien había entrado en modo de suspensión. Hanji y Erwin dormían, el ultimo sobre el teclado y baboseando de una forma asquerosa para Levi.

Sin más iría a dormir. Lo haría por varios días, al igual que lo harían Hanji y Erwin, posiblemente hasta uno o dos días antes de la fecha que programaba para su entrada a clases.

* * *

Los chismes eran el pan de cada día.

Ahora, la tendencia era los nuevos vecinos, las primeras personas que se mudaban a esa ciudad en años. Dos jóvenes, una de recién 18 de cabello negro y gafas gruesas. El otro, un rubio grande y cejon, con una mirada intimidadora. Tanto Hanji como Erwin entraron en último curso en el mismo instituto en el cual Levi estaba, en el curso que se suponía Levi debería estar.

Las presentaciones en el instituto fueron raras.

Demasiado.

-Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe. Soy la Hacker principal dentro de la NASA. Mi especialización principal es la informática, aunque también me gusta la biología, en especial la microbiología y también las áreas de química que se relacionan a la biología.  
Mis aficiones favoritas son las explosiones interestelares, las mutaciones entre seres vivos, las tendencias necrofilias para fines científicos y comer Sunday de chocolate en Mc'Donals.  
Espero llevarnos bien. –Y cerró con una gran sonrisa. Deslumbrante.

Levi se había golpeado en la frente mientras Erwin reía. Y por Neptuno, que estaba seguro que el rubio haría algo así o más idiota, lo sabía porque las caras de espanto que tenía el auditorio en su totalidad. Él haría lo mismo, pero ahora solo sentía unas inmensas ganas de salir de allí. Tenía la idea de pasar desapercibidos.

-Soy Erwin Smith. –Dijo el rubio e hizo el amague de bajar del lugar, pero riendo un poco, se devolvió poniendo su cara más seria. –Soy comandante de las tropas de exploración. –Y desde allí pudo escuchar a Levi gimotear. –Y director de tácticas especiales de la NASA. Me especializo en las ciencias humanas, en todo lo referente a ciencias políticas, sociología, historia, derecho y relaciones internacionales. Me dedico, en mi 70%, a la guerra.  
Me gustan las armas nucleares, las máquinas de tortura medieval y las caminatas por la playa durante el ocaso.

Y bajo finalmente, sentándose al lado izquierdo de Levi y al lado derecho de este, Hanji seguía riendo. Todos tenían su atención puesta en ellos tres y, por primera vez en su vida, Levi volteo su rojo rostro, muerto de vergüenza. Solo deseaba que sonara el timbre de recreo para encerrarse en el baño y maldecir a sus dos pendejos amigos.

Esto no era pasar desapercibidos. Aunque en ello ya habían fracasado desde que Erwin y Hanji se mudaron a la casa de los Ackerman. Ese era el clímax del rumor.

Cuando todo termino, salió primero, algo molesto, sin mirar atrás. Hanji y Erwin le siguieron, aun riendo.

Sin perder la vista del menudo cuerpo del azabache Hanji camino hacia la salida mirando a sus alrededores, chocando, casi por casualidad, con un pequeño trapito volador.

-Experimento 4822. –Susurro. Y, bajando más la vista, entre la multitud de estudiantes uniformados, noto un cabello castaño al lado de Mikasa. Rio.

-¿Estas bien Hanji? –Pregunto Erwin encorvando una ceja. La nombrada se detuvo al instante.

-Por ahora sí, pero Levi nos castrara después de lo que acabamos de hacer. –Resoplo.

-No te preocupes por eso, sabía que pasaría algo así. Traje conmigo la última temporada de American Horry Story.

Hanji chillo en voz baja.

-Bien hecho cejon.

* * *

Cruzaron el gran campus del instituto. Sus kilómetros eran casi tantos como los de una universidad clase media. Debía de ser obvio teniendo en cuenta el nivel socio-económico de la ciudad.

Pararon cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde solo ocasionalmente pasaba el conserje y Levi utilizaba cuando estaba harto de tratar con mocosos. Se miraron unos momentos.

-Se portaron como un par de idiotas. –Reprocho el Ackerman, pero Erwin solo se encogió de brazos sin darle mucha importancia.

-Tengo 19 años y me gradué de la universidad en mi último posgrado hace dos. Considéranos, a diferencia tuya nuestros padres y profesores nos explotaron hasta graduarnos antes de los diez. Han pasado eones desde que compartimos con personas de nuestra edad. Se supone que una persona se gradúa a los 18, los repitentes hasta los 19 y los idiotas, como tú, hasta los 20.

Hanji asintió a ello.

-Es cierto Levi. Mi adolescencia fue robada desde que un enano loco y adicto a la limpieza me torturo a los once. Oh, espera, ya me había graduado en ese entonces.

Levi torció los ojos exageradamente. Si seguía escuchando a ese par terminaría disculpándose.

-Ya, ya…-Callo.- Paren con esa mierda. –Dijo bajito, apenado; y aclarándose la garganta, continúo. –Miren sus correos, les he mandado una guía completa del plan que aplicaremos, no es muy largo. Todas las teorías están debidamente sustentadas con los experimentos que seleccionamos la semana pasada.

Hanji se rio.

-Parece que fuera ayer.

Y volvió a reír, pues había despertado hasta hace un solo día.

Levi la miro mal.

-Continúo, -Dijo ignorando su comentario. –Tenemos un cronograma, -Levi saco su tableta mirando el archivo que mando a sus amigos, misma cosa hicieron los otros dos. –Nuestra fecha límite será el día anterior a que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos decida mandar el cohete de exploración satelital para extraer energía de Neptuno. –Se aclaró la garganta. –Para ello, necesitamos adquirir el ADN compatible a Kruchell y una maquina capaz de soportar esa energía.

Levi pidió que seleccionaran el primer punto de su extraña lista.

-Como primera instancia, tenemos una teoría sobre la concentración de ADN. Como es obvio, la sangre es nuestra primera opción, pues los glóbulos rojos tienden a copiar y trasportar el ADN; el punto es que el cejon cree que gracias a mis reacciones, Eren podría tener un ADN suficientemente compatible, y como el cabello no fue suficiente, tenemos la oportunidad de probar con tres elementos más.  
El primero, como dije, es la sangre. Necesitamos conseguir la sangre de Eren. Sea como sea, en el menor tiempo posible –Y ante la perturbarte sonrisa de Hanji, agrego. –Sin hacerle daño, si la sangre no funciona, porque hay posibilidad de ello, necesitaremos que este bien para que probar con los siguientes elementos.

Hanji chisto y Erwin rio un poco a la par que asentían.

-Paralelamente a ello, comenzaremos a hacer la teoría que pueda guiarnos a construir la herramienta para lograr la fusión atómica de neuronas y células humanas. –Tomo algo de agua antes de proseguir. –No tenemos tiempo para construir un extractor de energía así que… lo robaremos. –Sentencio.

-Espera Levi, maldición. –Grito Hanji, evitando que continuara. –No podemos hacer eso, no simplemente le robas a la NASA y ya. Nos mataran sin se enteran. –Dijo algo angustiada.

-Ese es el punto, nadie se enterara. –Respondió.

-Pero existe la posibilidad que alguien lo haga. Recuerda que estamos tratando con genios que rozan nuestro nivel. –Expuso Erwin. –De ser así iríamos en guerra contra los Estados Unidos.

-Iremos a Irak de última estancia. –Erwin lo miro mal. –Discutiremos esto después, ¿sí? –Le pidió antes de continuar con el siguiente punto. –Lo demás, será conforme vayamos terminando.  
Solo no olvidemos una cosa. Secaremos la totalidad de Neptuno. Vamos a pulverizarlo. Si Eren no tiene lo que necesitamos o sin no somos capaces de crear las herramientas… habremos fallado. Es nuestra última maldita oportunidad. Recen a Satán para que todo salga bien, nadie más nos escuchara.

La tensión se había cernido sobre ellos, era el plan de toda su vida. Porque siendo las personas que eran, los últimos siete años se convertían en 49. Eran sus aspiraciones, para lo que habían estudiado los últimos años, para lo único que fueron creados.

Para el gran plan. Para complacer a Levi. Para conseguir venganza.

Para revivir a la señora Ackerman.

Para asesinarla.

Y cumplir su motivación.

 ** _Nota:_** _Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado review. Quiero mandar un saludo para Gonza, por haberlo dejado :3 .  
Lamentablemente he tardado más de lo que esperaba con este capítulo, razón por lo que me ha quedado más largo. Espero y les guste, de ser lo contrario déjenmelo saber en un review. _


	5. Biología para Niños

**Biología para niños.**

A pesar de todo, Levi no estaba siguiendo su propio cronograma.

Básicamente, porque el experto en la ciencias sociales no era él. Era Erwin, pero el rubio era la persona más sarcástica y petulante cuando le daba por joder.

Tembló cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y dio el inicio de vuelta a clases, después de dos años, de dos largos años, que parecieron catorce, volvería a ver a Eren.

Erwin y Hanji habían hecho un chillido patético y gay a los ojos de Levi. No mintieron cuando dijeron que jamás experimentaron algo así, estaban realmente emocionados por primera vez asistir como personas normales a la escuela.

Hasta habían comprado libros.

Salieron adelante, dejando a Levi atrás meditando como actuar de ahora en más, y en como acercarse a Eren después de dos años. El muchacho posiblemente ya habría olvidado su existencia y hasta… eso sería lo mejor, así podría acercarse nuevamente y volver a Eren a su grupo de amigos, al fin y al cabo, también tenían una persona en común, y esa era su hermanita Mikasa.

Posiblemente Hades sonriera hoy para él.

Entro, tarde como siempre. No golpeo a la puerta, solo se metió interrumpiendo una estúpida explicación. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre él, pero se limitó a entrar con las manos metidas entre los bolsillos; hasta que su profesor se aclaró la garganta.

-Señor Ackerman. –Dijo reprobatoriamente. El nombrado se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo siento? –Dijo sin pizca de vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

El profesor no respondió nada, ya era una escena que se repetía por varias ocasiones.

Volteo a mirar por primera vez a los mocosos de su salón; Estaba Mikasa, un rubio con cara de niña, otro que parecía usar esteroides, un niñita que parecía vomito de unicornio de lo putamente dulce que era, otra que mantenía una mala cara constantemente, un calvo, una con nariz de pájaro y otra comiendo en plena clase, entre muchos otros. Hizo una cara de asco al verlos.

Hasta que sus ojos localizaron al castaño, sintió un leve vaho de adrenalina en su estómago. Más Eren era el único quien no posaba sus ojos en él, miraba a su lado derecho, lejos de la ventana en la cual quedaba su puesto.

Se detuvo cerca de cinco segundos, mirando únicamente al castaño, pero al verse ignorado solo por él, continuo hasta sentarse en su lugar. Se encogió de hombros y miro atentamente a su profesor explicando un tema que aprendió desde los tres años y resoplo. Genial.

La razón por la cual Eren no volteo a ver a Levi cuando entro era realmente sencilla. Siempre que lo hacía una leve frustración se extendía en su pecho y se molestaba consigo mismo, odiaba sentir aquello, pues solo tenía la mera intención de olvidarse del todo del Ackerman. Para jamás en su vida volver a ese lapsus de drogadicción que era la interacción del pelinegro.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas y media, media más y saldrían por ese día, media hora más y cumpliría con su misión del día, no voltearlo a ver ni en una sola instancia.

Aunque estuviera muerto de ganas ya que no lo había hecho en todas las vacaciones.

Se mordió el labio inferior. No lo haría claro que no, por supuesto que no.

Ahora Eren era más fuerte que hace un año. No cedería tan sencillo.

Un minuto más y gimió quedito.

Se maldijo, a solo 10 minutos de salir no pudo contener las ganas de voltear y ver nuevamente ese perfil blanco y caricaturesco que no veía desde hace ya unos meses.

Y cuando lo hizo, nuevamente, quedo helado.

Quedo helado como lo hizo hace dos años. Pues al voltear, los ojos plata, azul y olivo de Levi estaban posados sobre él, solamente mirándolo a él.

Creyó que deliro, posiblemente sería a Heichou, pero no era posible, él estaba echado a sus pies.

Sudó frío. Después de dos años, Levi le veía nuevamente, a él y solo a él, y ante sus ojos abiertos de forma exorbitante, en el momento que chocaron. Levi sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y algo sincera, una sonrisa de completa satisfacción. Más Eren por su lado abrió sus labios intentando coger aire.

En el minuto que el timbre solo, tomo sus cosas y casi corriendo, escapo de allí, frustrando la oportunidad de Levi de acercarse.

Salió con el corazón acelerado a mil, escuchando los llamados de Mikasa tras él, más no se detuvo sino hasta llegar a la entrada. Puso sus manos en sus rodillas y tomo aire, Mikasa y Armin llegaron tras él.

Extrañados, le miraron.

-¿Qué te paso Eren? –Pregunto Armin algo preocupado. A lo que Eren miro a Mikasa.

-T-tu hermano. –Le dijo. –Es un maldito enfermo. –Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien que responder a eso. No era mentira lo que decía Eren, pero no entendía porque lo hacía hasta ahora.

Más lo que Mikasa no era capaz de preguntar, Armin sí.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? –Pregunto, era verdaderamente extraño, Levi no solía si quiera dirigirle una mirada a Eren. Pero admite que hoy se ha comportado más raro de lo normal, le extraña que el Dr. Ackerman se hubiese quedado mirándolo hoy durante la primera clase.

Eren se sonrojo. Puede y hasta que de verdad lo hubiese delirado. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza antes de inventar una mala excusa para Armin.

-Yo, pue-

-¡Experimento 4822! ¡Esperaaaa! –Un grito cerca de ellos, salvo a Eren de ponerse en descubierto. -¡Te he extrañado un montón!

-Hanji, por favor.

En ese momento, los tres amigos pudieron notar como los mismos sujetos de esa mañana, se presentaban ante ellos. Esos mismos que habían armado tanto jaleo hace solo un par de horas.

Cuando estuvieron al frente, Heichou se tiró a los brazos de la castaña, la cual saco un poco de arena fina de su bolsillo y le dio. Erwin se acercó también y acaricio la cabeza de uno de los mejores inventos de su colega. Aunque, claro, él mismo se atribuía un poco de crédito.

Eren quedo pasmado. Heichou era casi tan desagradable como el propio Ackerman, odiaba que la gente lo tocase, ¡si duro más de tres semanas para hablarle a él! Su frustración creció aún más cuando comenzó a señalar un par de cosas con sus manitas robóticas.

Hanji y Erwin rieron, al parecer había dicho un chiste.

Sintió celos. Simplemente a Eren no le caían nada bien ese par de sujetos.

-Emm, disculpen. Pero él es mío. –Interrumpió con vos segura. Ante lo cual Erwin torció los ojos.

-Lamentablemente, lo sabemos. –Dijo, poniendo más atención a lo que seguía diciendo la mutación. –Ya veo… -Murmuro el rubio antes de tomar a la criatura y comenzar a caminar hacia el comedor.

Eren gruño.

-¡Les dije que es mío! –Le grito antes de correr tras ellos. Armin, extrañado, y Mikasa, indiferente, caminaron tras Eren. -¡Oigan! –Les dijo volviendo a ser ignorado. -Maldición, los denunciare. –Se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando entro a la cafetería, los vio sentados en una mesa, atacando a su preciado amigo con una extraña máquina que no había visto anteriormente. Casi y entro en pánico, pero en lugar de ello, corrió hacia ellos con la clara intención de golpear a ese mastodonte rubio.

A punto de hacerlo cuando la seca voz de Mikasa lo detuvo.

-Déjalos, Eren. –Pidió ella, a lo que se volteó molesto, dispuesto a replicar. –Son amigos de mi hermano. –Dijo con simplicidad como si con ello explicara todo.

Eren solo ardió más en ira.

-¡¿Y?! ¿Importa eso? –Le reclamo molesto. Mikasa se armó de paciencia como siempre lo hacía a la hora de lidiar con el explosivo genio de mejor amigo.

-Ellos ayudaron a la creación de 4822-

-Heichou. –Le interrumpió Eren. Mikasa resoplo.

-Heichou, -Repitió. –Conocen su funcionamiento además que 48- "Heichou" también los conoce de sus primeros meses de creación.

-Vaya, -Intervino Armin. –Deben ser bastante listos si están a la altura de tu hermano.

Nuevamente Mikasa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia; gesto que le pareció a Eren demasiado similar al de Levi.

-Para resumir, todo lo que dijeron esta mañana es verdad. Antes creo que omitieron algunas cosas.

Eren y Armin se miraron al cohibidos. Estaban tratando con monstruos iguales o peores que el mismo Ackerman. Tragando la saliva en su boca, Armin pregunto; -Pero de ser así… ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, solo veían una vez a la semana. Pero repentinamente, duraron tres semanas aquí, una en nuestro cuarto, otra en el laboratorio y otra durmiendo… Ahora hay un avión que trae las cosas de Erwin y Hanji, vivirán con nosotros. –Y ocultando su rostro en su bufando, continuo. –Solo sé que es un mal presagio.

-Pero… ¿De qué trata todo esto? Tienes que tener alguna idea, estuvieron una semana en tu cuarto.

-Cuando ellos llegan papá y Levi dicen que es mejor que me quede temporalmente en el cuarto de visitas. Al laboratorio de Levi casi nunca entro.

Armin la miro asombrado, mil y un preguntas más naciendo en sus labios pero detenidas por el farfullo molesto del castaño.

-¿Y eso qué? –Volvió a decir. –Nadie toca a Heichou, si le sucede algo que sea tu hermano quien lo mire, tal y como lo ha hecho los últimos años.

Camino con decisión hasta ellos, Mikasa no lo detuvo más, por lo menos Eren ya no iba a golpearlos.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

-¿Qué rayos creen que hacen? –Pregunto con molestia. Erwin levanto sus azulados ojos hacia él y Hanji un par de segundos después imito su acción.

-¡Mika, hola! –Saludo efusiva la mujer de gafas. –No te he visto desde nuestra última visita, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estuve ahí todo este tiempo. –Dijo algo incomoda. El rubio mayor fue igualmente amable y le saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, luego de ello, siguieron trabajando en 4822.

Eso saco de quicio a Eren, quien gruño con frustración. ¡Lo estaban ignorando! Se aguantaba que Levi lo hiciera, pero no hasta el punto de que hasta sus amigos también lo hicieran.

-¡No me ignoren! –Les grito. -¿Acaso que no escuchan que les estoy hablando? –Dijo visiblemente molesto.

Ante ello Erwin y Hanji se tensaron y dejaron cualquier actividad que estuvieran haciendo, pero aun así, no levantaban la mirada. Erwin dejo el pequeño cambia-formas sobre la mesa, mientras Hanji suspiraba y limpiaba las gafas que repentinamente se habían empañado.

-No te estamos ignorando. –Dijo el rubio, sin darle cara. –Solo evitamos mirarte demasiado y saltar asesinamente sobre ti. –La voz fría y amenazante de Erwin había dejado de puntas hasta a la misma Mikasa.

Y sin más retomaron su actividad.

Cuando Eren fue a estallar nuevamente en gritos, Mikasa le toco la espalda, pidiéndole que se callara, así fuera por solo un rato.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Eren después de casi diez minutos de silencio.

Aun en contra de su propia razón, Hanji le respondió, evitándole al igual que Erwin.

-Experimento 4822 necesita mantenimiento, algo está fallando en su sistema, pero a pesar de todo lo que sabemos, no somos nosotros los especialistas en física y mecánica. Tendremos que esperar a que Levi llegue y lo repare.

Eren hizo una mueca de malestar al escuchar que tendría que esperar hasta que Levi llegara hasta donde estaban ellos, realmente, aun no quería verlo. Quiso golpearse mentalmente y correr hasta su casa, pero no podía ser egoísta y no pensar en el "mantenimiento" de Heichou.

De todas formas, pensó, debió haber delirado en clase. Levi ni siquiera lo notaría cuando llegara.

-¿Le has mandado un mensaje ya diciéndole dónde estamos? –Consulto Erwin solo por pura curiosidad, pero la risa incomoda y forzada de Hanji le decía algo totalmente distinto a lo que planeo escuchar. -¿Hanji? –La nombrada volteo la cara.

-El llamaría si no nos encuentra. –Le restó importancia.

-A menos de que hubieras puesto el celular en silencio durante la clase y se te olvidara cambiarlo.

Con rapidez saco el celular para encontrar varios mensajes por su Whatsapp y un par de llamadas perdidas. Las manos le sudaron.

-Dejo audios. –Le dijo a Erwin.

-No quiero escuchar la voz de Satán tan temprano, ignóralos y envíale el mensaje.

Hanji tecleo con rapidez teniendo una respuesta casi inmediata.

-Llegara en cinco. –Dijo la castaña antes de revisar el resto de su buzón.

Eren nuevamente tembló, al igual que lo hizo Armin. Uno por excitación y el otro por terror. Nadie de allí se acostumbraba a la presencia del Ackerman mayor, sin importar cuanta curiosidad llegara a despertar en ellos.

Cuando el rubio quiso correr, Mikasa lo detuvo, jalándole del saco que llevaba; y cuando las manos del castaño comenzaron a sudar, ambos amigos se acomodaron a sus costados, dándole apoyo.

Cinco minutos exactos, unos pasos comenzaron a resonar, haciendo eco por el vacío lugar.

Se había hecho un silencio atenuante.

El Ackerman se detuvo un momento al ver al castaño allí, al lado de sus amigos. Y al ver la forma agazapada en la que ambos le evadían, temió por su seguridad y la de todo su proyecto.

Paso al lado de los tres menores sin saludar, solo estirando su mano para acariciar el cabello de su hermana. Se sentó al lado de Hanji y procedió a revisar a 4822.

-Dame un resumen rápido por favor, Erwin. –Pidió, con voz cansada. -Estoy harto de escuchar tanta mierda en un solo día. Necesito vacaciones.

El rubio había reído un poco. Más los tres menores se mantuvieron expectantes.

-Tiene una delimitación casi imperceptible en las partes que unen sus extremidades. Codos, hombros, muñecas, falanges, etc. No es muy obvia pero ya comienza a dolerle.

-Espera, explica eso.

El rubio resoplo.

-A eso iba. Parece que el líquido "natural" de debería soltar para que no se oxiden sus articulaciones, está fallando. No se está lubricando.

-No es posible, yo mismo lo diseñe para que lo hiciera. –Dijo Levi enmarcando una ceja.

-Es cierto. Lo he revisado y no encuentro otra explicación. –Intervino Hanji. –Ha comenzado a deteriorarse.

Eren sintió un pinchazo doloroso al escuchar aquello y aunque se impulsó a intervenir, la presencia de Levi lo contuvo.

Tomando la linterna que tenía Hanji hace unos momentos, comenzó a inspeccionar.

-¿Tienen el cambia-formas ahí?

Sin prisa, Erwin estiro la mano dándole el objeto a azabache. En poco, la criatura volvía a estar como nueva, el dolor había cesado y se encontraba restregándose contra la mejilla de Hanji.

Eren sonrió, sobre todo al pensar que por fin se irían.

-Quieto, Experimento 4822. –Ordeno. –Aún tengo que revisarte.

La linterna fue pasada por toda la extensión de su cuerpo, donde el objeto alumbraba dejaba ver el interior del animal. Eran de rayos x.

-Tú… le has dado chocolate, ¿no es así, Eren?

La voz de Levi resonó en sus oídos, dejándole levemente en shock. Esa voz cansada, acariciando su nombre le supo a dulce de canela. Su sistema nervioso se relajó por completo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

Hasta que cayó en cuenta de la realidad, Levi le estaba hablando. Podía fingir que la mirada de esta tarde era una farsa, pero no ese llamado.

Con rapidez abrió sus ojos y los centro en el cuerpo del Ackerman, mirando algo extrañado.

-¿Yo? –Pregunto.

Levi rio muy bajito antes de levantar la vista hacia los orbes verdes de Eren y responderle socarronamente: -Sino, ¿Quién más?

Realmente Levi le estaba hablando. Todos los presentes entraron en estupor, hasta Hanji y Erwin aunque en menor medida.

Levi estaba notando por primera vez la presencia de alguien fuera de su círculo en dos años.

Aun con los ojos abiertos, Eren respondió.

-Bueno, sí, con eso lo alimento.

No se quitaron la mirada de encima por varios segundos, lo que tardo Levi en responder.

-El chocolate daña su sistema y acorta su tiempo de vida. –Ante ello, Eren termino de perder el color de su rostro. Pero Levi volvió a sonreírle. –No te preocupes, lo mantendré bien para ti. –Le dijo viendo como Eren se destensaba visiblemente. Pero no se detuvo allí. –Solo me ofende un poco que trataras así algo que yo te he regalado. –Le reclamo.

Una oleada de diferentes sentimientos se apodero de él, por un lado sentía culpa por lo que llego a pasarle a Heichou, pero por otro, se sentía indignado, ¡¿Tenía la osadía de reclamarle después de tanto tiempo ignorándolo?!

Molesto se cruzó de brazos, rompiendo el contacto visual para mirar hacia un lado.

-Usted no quiso ayudarme en todo este tiempo aunque le pedí en varias ocasiones que lo hiciera. –Dijo con un tono entre amargo y grosero.

No escucho respuesta del Ackerman mayor por varios segundos.

-Les juro que cuando le conocí hace dos años, era mucho más lindo y tierno. –Dijo finalmente con malicia a Erwin y Hanji que, por fin, se animaban a mirar al castaño.

-¿Enserio? –Siguieron el juego. –Porque hace un rato iba a golpearnos. –Dijo el rubio indignado.

-Pues a mí me parece una monada –Chillo Hanji. –Una monada que casi asesina nuestro primer gran, gran experimento, pero una monada.

Eren gruño por lo bajo, hasta Mikasa y Armin se estaban conteniendo unas risitas.

-¡No es realmente mi culpa! –Alzo la voz el castaño. –De verdad, le pregunte y usted no me respondió. –Le reclamo a Levi sin mirarlo.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que le preguntaras a 4822 o en caso de no saber, le dieras polvo estelar, muchas veces le di frente a ti.

-¡Y eso hice! Heichou me escribió que comía chocolate. –Explico.

Los tres mayores quisieron omitir por el momento las burlas por el nuevo nombre de 4822.

-Además, hermano, no creo que a Eren le sea muy sencillo conseguir polvo estelar. –Abogo Mikasa. –Ni siquiera creo que sepa que es.

-Mikasa tiene razón, las primeras semanas compro de esos polvitos que explotan en la boca. –Agrego Armin.

Levi por primera vez volteo en su dirección.

-¿Nitroglicerina? –Dijo confuso.

-Son dulces, Levi. –Le aclaro Erwin.

Levi asintió. –Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de Armin.

-Err, yo…

-Armin Arlet. –Comenzó Hanji. –Cuarto grado, quince años, sus padres murieron cuando era niño, su abuela durante el fenómeno climático llamado "La gran tormenta". Vive con su abuelo en un barrio de los suburbios, a ocho minutos 32 segundos de acá. Heredo una gran suma de dinero que alcanza cerca de los 1.000'000.000 de dólares. Es vecino del suj- Eren desde la infancia y amigo de Mikasa desde hace cuatro. Tiene notas e IQ por encima del promedio, pero nada relevante. A pesar de ello, tiene una inteligencia de tipo analítica, de la misma naturaleza de Erwin. Puede convertirse en un problema. –Hizo una pausa, lo último lo había dicho al oído del Ackerman. –Tengo más información si necesitas.

Levi negó.

-No por ahora.

Eren y Armin estaban asombrados.

-Sabe más de ti que yo. –Dijo Eren.

-Y que yo. –Dijo el propio Armin.

-Retomemos. –Corto Erwin. -¿4822 te dijo que se alimentaba de chocolate? –Eren asintió.

Los tres se miraron por varios segundos y resoplaron.

Hanji había tirado una bolita de papel a la cabeza de la criatura. –Pero que idiota. De verdad creía que sería más fuerte.

-Igual yo. –Apoyo Levi.

-"Lo débiles tienen lo que se merecen"-Recito Erwin a Tucídides.

-¿A que se refieren con ello? –Pregunto extrañado Eren.

Ante la pregunta de Eren, cargada también de preocupación, Levi se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta situarse frente a él. Sonrió pequeño y relajo su ceño.

-No te preocupes. –Menciono con voz tranquilizadora pero profunda, a lo que a Eren le tembló la totalidad de su cuerpo. –Es una historia larga y tonta sobre un proyecto de ciencias sociales. –Sin ser muy consiente estiro su mano para tocar al castaño, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

Los colores se habían subido a la cara de Eren y respiraba agitadamente ante la cercanía de Levi, de esa voz que le arrullaba y tantas veces soñó con volver escuchar… A esos ojos que pensó nunca jamás volverían a existir para centrarse únicamente en él. Recordó, esporádicamente, la escena similar que ocurrió hace dos años, con la diferencia de que ahora Levi no cerraba el espacio entre ellos y el castaño era más alto.

Pero el ansiado contacto no llego. Hizo su mano un puño y le dio la espalda a Eren.

-Solo no le des chocolate y llévalo a revisarlo diariamente, conmigo, Hanji o Erwin. –Eren no era capaz de escuchar, aun así asintió a su espalda, con su mejilla aun levemente roja. –Yo personalmente les enseñare el cuidado que deben darle así que –Se detuvo un momento. –"Heichou" estará bien.

Camino hasta la mesa y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, los otros dos le imitaron. Ya era hora de que se fueran.

-Mikasa, ¿vienes? –Pregunto cuando ya caminaba rumbo a la salida. Ella negó lentamente.

-Acompañare a Armin y Eren a casa.

Despidiéndose con rapidez, los dos nuevos salieron. Levi no había dicho más, solo encamino su cuerpo a la salida.

Pero, dudando un poco, se detuvo un momento antes de agregar.

-Te veré mañana, Eren. –Y salió sin esperar respuesta.

Una vez a fuera, caminaron a casa, en relativa paz pues Erwin no dejaba de verle mal.

-¿Tenías que hacer todo ese teatro? –Reclamo refiriéndose al modo de acercarse.

-No lo sé, -Dijo Levi simplemente. –Fue puro instinto.

Nuevamente se sumergieron en silencio.

-¿Qué les pareció Eren? –Aminoro Hanji.

-Lindo. –dijo Erwin.

-Muy lindo. –Corrigió Levi. –Y lo era mucho más hace algunos años. Ahora parece que quiere golpearme a cada nada. –Y, haciendo un mohín, añadió. –Y no era tan alto.

Sus amigos rieron.

-Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no clavarle un cuchillo en la garganta. –Hanji aún se quitaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos causadas de tanto reír. Erwin apoyo.

-Aun no me creo haber visto la clave principal de este proyecto mirando de mala manera. Es como haber visto a la virgen… Es nuestra esperanza. –Analizo el rubio.

Ante esas palabras volvieron a quedar en silencio, aun consideraban todo ese enredo, su plan de siete años por fin daba señales de tener vida.

-Y que precisamente la muerte de 4822 este tan cerca es un verdadero milagro. –Añadió Hanji.

-Buenos rezos, mierda, muy buenos. –Festejo el Ackerman.

-Los hice en latín, -Se burló Erwin. –O llegaban o llegaban.

-Tendremos que poner una vela en el laboratorio. –Dijo Hanji entre risas.

A un par de cientos de millones de kilómetros más allá, la tierra comenzaba a rotar su posición lejos del sol; el ocaso, era más lindo que de costumbre. El naranja chillón había desaparecido para darle paso a un suave lila.

El camino a casa fue, sencillamente, ameno.

 _ **Nota:**_ **¡** _Muchas gracias por leer esta historia_ _ **!**_ _Espero y les haya gustado. También agradezco los reviews, fav y follow que tiene. Un saludo :)._


	6. Glóbulos rojos con granos de Café

**Glóbulos rojos con granos de café.**

Al día siguiente Levi había fallado, más Erwin y Hanji asintieron con normalidad a clases.

Y Eren seguía sintiendo rencor para con la presencia de ambos mayores. Aunque tenía algo de que agradecerles: gracias a sus bizarras presentaciones y sus afectivos lazos con el Ackerman, la atención general estaba sobre ellos y, momentáneamente, habían dejado de molestarlo.

A pesar de ello, estaba molesto.

Va a golpearse porque le duele haberse ilusionado con ver nuevamente a Levi hoy. La razón es sencilla, tiene una pesadez que cala en lo más profundo de su alma, le duele, principalmente, que sin tener un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte, esta prendado a Levi. No es algo especial, solo diferente.

Diferente como un chocolate en invierno bajando lento y dolorosamente por toda la extensión de la tráquea; como ese último pedazo de pastel, demasiado dulce, que aunque sabe bien la incomodidad de estar empalagado resulta asquear; Diferente como el último capítulo, deseas verlo y lloras haciéndolo.

Diferente como el sol de lluvia.

O una tormenta eléctrica. Así era Eren en relación con Levi: una carga desorbitante de energía golpeando tan fuerte y veloz contra la tierra, que se adelantaba al sonido… a su voz y cordura, al orden natural de las cosas.

Cuando se diera cuenta de que todo se había ido al infierno, sería muy tarde.

Arde, con un fuego azul. La vibración de sus partículas le recuerda una sobrecarga eléctrica. La excitación es tal que nubla momentáneamente su mente y no sabe en qué momento dejo de pensar con claridad.

Tu…

Tu Levi Ackerman…

No puedes ser más cruel.

¿A que juega? A romperlo lentamente, a darle esperanza e ilusión para que viviera unos días más, un par de meses hasta agosto. Hasta que un viento demasiado terrorífico trajera un leve recuerdo del ácido olor de su perfume, hasta que el huracán que se acerca al muelle se asemeje a la tormenta en los ojos de Levi, a ese profundo gris azulado, a ese profundo azul grisáceo. Hasta que la explosión posterior al completo vació le recuerde la razón de la existencia del pelinegro.

Ese caos.

Ese antónimo de la paz y felicidad que espera buscar.

Su cabeza da vueltas, quiere golpear a Levi y mañana, si el azabache se atreve a dirigirle palabra, lo hará. Chasqueara la lengua y sus verdes ojos brillaran con tanta rabia que la ilusión de la luz los hará ver de un dorado fuerte; cuando lleve atrás su codo para tomar impulso, la inmaculada y fantasmagóricamente blanca piel se pintara de un rojo furioso hasta que con los días se volverá un feo morado.

Un morado que romperá la hermosa simetría de su rostro.

Pero a Eren no le importara, pues ello será su forma perfecta de desfogue. Para demostrarle su rabia por ser ignorado; para demostrarle que no todos lamian el suelo por dónde camina y que no es tan especial como se cree. Para demostrarle las centenas de días que tuvo que salir diez minutos antes para que los mayores no se mofaran de él, lo insultara y menospreciaran; para demostrarle el dolor de los moretones que adornan su cuerpo y la marginación social.

Así le diría lo mucho que odiaba el día que poso sus ojos en él y el día siguiente a eso, y los días siguientes y los meses y los años. Y esa frustración que ya se ha convertido en una pequeña piedra de su personalidad.

Pero, claro, con ello esperaba no decirle que, verdaderamente, invoco involuntariamente su nombre en cientos de ocasiones, por acción del destino, porque deseaba su amistad. Y el hombro que tenía predestinado conocer. No sabía, sin embargo, que sus almas crean resonancia, de una manera más pura y profunda, más de lo que los libros explican, pues es el contra. Pero Levi es muy idiota para notarlo, que su verdadera naturaleza existe para con él y que él mismo es el punto culminante de cualquier inicio, ese punto de deliciosa cotidianidad, ese que no es empalagosamente feliz ni tampoco explosivamente caótico.

Estable.

Una profunda cotidianidad, esa monocromía que es anhelo ultimo del hombre, que oscila entre el caos y felicidad, lo suficiente para finalizar con los males.

Resoplo, había sonado el timbre del recreo y no había prestado ni la mínima atención. No quería reprobar o quedarse, nuevamente, en semanas de refuerzo y recuperación en vacaciones y a fin de año.

Gimió desde su lugar, viendo como Armin, junto a Mikasa, le llamaba desde la puerta para que salieran a descanso.

Después de un rato salió tras ellos, en poco también Sasha, Connie, Jean y Marco, se reunieron los alcanzaron.

Eren había optado por comprar un sándwich con café para ese día, se justificó diciendo que no había desayunado. Era verdad, pues los nervios que le despertó el doctor desde el día anterior, hacían que cada vez que probaba bocado, quisiera vomitar. Ahora –Si ha de sacar algo positivo del asunto- podía comer con tranquilidad y sana paz.

Algo así.

-Eren, suelta el Sunday. –Pidió Mikasa después que el castaño hubiese terminado de comer y ahora se embutiera su tercer Sunday. El primero de chocolate, el segundo de chocolate y el tercero… también.

Heichou intentaba no morir. Deseaba desesperadamente comer algo así.

El día anterior Eren lo había obligado a que le dijera realmente que era lo que comía, que fuera sincero… más la criatura, renuente al principio, le explico que odia para lo que fue fabricado para comer. Eran minerales, más específicamente arena fina, tierra fértil, arcilla y un montón más de cosas poco ricas y asquerosas. Exceptuando, claramente, polvo estelar. Tenía un sabor a chispas y vainilla. Pero el pobre Eren, después de que se hubo enterado que era "polvo estelar", llego a la conclusión de que no podía conseguirlo.

Pero Eren no se había quedado con ello, pidió también a Heichou que le contara más acerca de su creación y también la razón por la cual le había mentido diciéndole que se alimentaba a base de chocolate. El bichito se había encogido de hombros, le escribió –Aun con su pésima ortografía- que había un montón de cosas que no podía contarle, aparte de que existen detalles demasiado complejos que la creación no es capaz de recrear.

El asunto del por qué no podía comer chocolate y le había mentido, resulto ser algo macabro y cruel. Le había dicho que el día que fue creado, hace dos años, estaban los tres genios; Levi, a propósito, había gritado imitando al Doctor Frankestein, esa es la primera visión que tuvo Heichou, aparte de un par de recuerdos que tenía de sus antiguas mentes. Le comento que la risa de Hanji era tenebrosa, que la mirada demasiado amable de Erwin solo le produjo desconfianza. Levi, por otro lado, era la personificación del dios del caos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Eren escuchó ese apodo del Dr. Ackerman.

Hubo millares de detalles que la criatura omitió y, sonrojándose un poco, procedió a contarle el primer experimento que probaron en él. Una larga y aburrida historia de ciencias sociales, como había dicho Levi el día anterior. Dijo –e hizo un emoticón de una carita triste- que era su culpa todo lo que le pasaba, por ser débil y Eren no debería sentirse mal. Continuo diciendo que para ese tiempo, debatieron hasta qué punto podría llegar la evolución de 4822, el experimento había sido dopado y llevado al laboratorio donde Erwin presentó un cruel proyecto. Al día siguiente, su creador se había sentado frente a él y suavizado el ceño de una forma tan amable que fascinaba.

-Quiero que de todos estos elementos, me digas cuál es el que más te gusta. –Explico señalando la mesa tras ellos. Sobre ella había desde químicos peligrosos como plutonio y uranio hasta diversos tipos de comida pollo, carne y algodón de azúcar. 4822 levito hasta quedar sobre la mesa y comenzó a probar todo, algunas con más asco que otras, le comento a Levi que odiaba la totalidad de esos alimentos. Luego Levi llevo arena fina hasta él, al verla la criatura sonrió, pues por naturaleza ese elemento tenía los componentes necesarios para la existencia de su sistema. La sorpresa que se llevó al probarla, fue grande.

La arena ahora sabía asqueroso, todos los alimentos necesarios para su bienestar, lo sabían. Se quejó preocupado con Levi, pero este solo saco y le mostro una gran barra de chocolate Suizo. Solamente el olor estimulo su sistema y cuando lo probo fue la sensación más magnifica de su vida, fue sencillamente hermoso.

-Se llama chocolate. –Le dijo Levi. –Este en especial es de las barras más deliciosas que existen. –La criatura prestaba poca atención a lo que el Ackerman decía. El doctor se había quedado en silencio un par de momentos antes de continuar. –Deberías estar preguntándote que experimento aplicamos ayer el día anterior. –Continúo; más el experimento, abstraído en las maravillosas sensaciones del chocolate, lo ignoraba. –Es muy sencillo.

Levi en ese momento había sonreído, aún más cuando la criatura comenzó a gemir de dolor.

-Hemos puesto en tu sistema la necesidad de comer chocolate. Es lo que causara tu máximo placer. –4822 tenía sus facciones de hilo contorsionadas por el dolor. –Pero también es dañino para tu sistema, te deteriorara y acortara tu tiempo de vida. En pocas palabras, si comes chocolate morirás. –Como cualquier criatura pensante, la idea de morir para el experimento 4822 era aterradora. Pregunto a Levi que si era así, ¿Por qué le había dado a probar chocolate? De nuevo el Ackerman se encogió de hombros. –Así sabrás lo que experimentas al probarlo y será casi imposible que te mantengas lejos, pesaras en esa sensación en todo momento. Por eso mismo me he tomado la molestia de buscar el más delicioso del planeta y por ello mismo siempre habrá chocolate a tu alcance. Sera cuestión de voluntad. –Y sonriendo, agrego. –Agrádeselo a Erwin, es su proyecto de ciencias sociales porque ¿sabes? Tú eres lo más parecido a un humano que existe, tu cerebro es capaz de razonar y evolucionar como una persona casi promedio.

Desde allí comenzó la lucha contra sus propios instintos y deseos. Era desesperante. Casi que sentía que valía la pena morir pero Hanji, Erwin y Levi eran amables –irónicamente- y le guiaban para que no comiera el delicioso producto.

Cuando consiguió su primera semana si probar, sufría diferentes problemas anímicos, por esa razón decidieron premiarlo aminorando su castigo; nuevamente le doparon y modificaron la parte más profunda de su cerebro y papilas gustativas, al siguiente día ya no sintió asco al comer sus alimentos y Levi extrajo algo de polvo estelar para alimentarlo, hasta llego al punto de que el chocolate no le doliese cada que lo probara, pero no quitaron sus horribles efectos secundarios. Era alguna clase de droga y según uno de los informes de Erwin, llego a enmarcarlo como un drogadicto y llegaba tiempo en que no comer así fuese un poco de cacao, le causaba graves periodos de ansiedad.

Era casi completamente capaz de controlar ello cuando Levi lo dio a Eren, pero dudo en último momento y mintió. Aun así le explico que por su propia salud mental no podía dejar de consumirlo, aunque si en menor medida, tal y como si tratase con un drogadicto. Con el asunto de sus funciones deterioradas podían acudir a Levi.

Eren lloro al terminar el relato, pudo creer a Levi una persona cruel pero el mismo experimento 4822 le comento lo mucho que apreciaba a su creador, lo bueno que solía ser y la admiración que tenía para con él. Además ya los había perdonado hace mucho tiempo, solo atribuía algo de culpa a Erwin y a sí mismo, porque por el rubio tampoco sentía rencor.

Eren intento convencerse de muchas cosas, empezando que la culpa había sido del rubio gigante y no de Levi y que, a pesar de todo, el Ackerman había mostrado benevolencia.

Sin embargo –y teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos del día anterior- Heichou le pidió a Eren que se cuidara cuando estuviera con ellos.

Pero nuevamente Eren solo lo asimilo a la presencia de la gafufa y el rubio.

Básicamente eso había motivado la decisión de Eren de evitar que alguno de esos dos tocara al experimento y a ese no le quedó otra más que obedecer. Cuando Hanji se acercó a ellos, Eren no le hablo, fue Mikasa puente comunicador entre los dos. Molesta Hanji le había dicho en voz muy baja y mirándolo mal, que era un estúpido pero Erwin la jalo de allí antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Los demás amigos quisieron omitir ese pequeño inconveniente. Y Eren lo agradecía.

-He sabido que han dejado de molestarte. –Dijo tiempo después Marco.

-Un poco, sí. –Respondió Eren antes de echarse a correr nuevamente en círculo, lejos de Mikasa que lo perseguía.

-Suéltalo. –Exigió Mikasa, más Eren solo le saco la lengua.

-Solo comes tantos Sundays cuando estas decepcionado. ¿Paso algo? –Pregunto Armin. Eren tosió con fuerza antes de alejar el helado y dárselo a Mikasa.

-Nada en lo absoluto. –Respondió con rencor. Y se sentó en el suelo, en el lugar de antes.

Mikasa, un poco extrañada, termino el producto.

-Es bueno que ya no te molesten. –Festejo Sasha comiendo algo de paquete. Más Eren hizo una mueca antes de responderle.

-No creo que sea por mucho. –Dijo con sinceridad. –Me han dejado tranquilo por el asunto de que los nuevos encabezan la lista de chismes. Pero dentro de poco…-Hizo un leve silencio. - Aparte ni siquiera dejan de llenarme el casillero de cosas.

Sus amigos hicieron mala cara antes de seguir.

-Así que aun te dejan notas… -Continuo Jean, a pesar de que era un idiota y buscaba cualquier razón para hacer sentir mal al castaño, odiaba profundamente la forma injustificada por la que molestaban a Eren, todo por culpa del Ackerman. -¿De que esta vez?

Eren se echó en el pasto mirando al cielo que, gracias a que Levi había fallado ese día, volvía a estar completamente azul.

-El asunto con los italianos. –Dijo.

Armin, Jean, Sasha y Mikasa fruncieron el ceño. Pobre Eren.

-Sigo insistiendo que vayas a quejarte con el director, yo personalmente puedo acompañarte. –Marco había sonreído de una manera demasiado profunda, característica de su condición de santidad, pero Eren tuvo que rechazar su oferta.

-Será lo mismo de siempre. El viejo ese también cree que lo soy, me mira con asco… Le cree más a esos estúpidos de cursos mayores que a mí, además cree que es peor mi presunta homosexualidad al maldito acoso de esos idiotas. –Mantuvo el ceño fruncido a lo largo de su relato. –Pero como se dice por ahí: "Para los ricos no hay ley".

Armin había reído.

-Eren tu eres rico. –Y ante la mirada socarrona de Jean, quien tendía a malinterpretar todo, Armin se sonrojo. – ¡Me refiero a que eres adinerado! –chillo haciendo que el resto de sus amigos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Deberías ser tú al que molesten. –Se mofo Jean, pero el comentario tuvo un pésimo efecto, Eren volvió a sumergirse en la melancolía de sus malos días de escuela. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y la ira contenida le hizo apretar con fuerza la mandíbula. Era el mismo niño de siempre, ese que siempre camuflaba su dolor con enojo.

Heichou se percatado de ello, se acercó a él demostrando su característico apoyo, tomo la mano de su dueño e intento deshacer el puño para relajar tensiones. Eren al notar el esfuerzo de la criatura se sentó nuevamente y sonrió agradecido, levanto su mano y acaricio la cabeza plumosa del "animal". 4822 se alejó avergonzado y gruñendo del contacto de su dueño.

Sin embargo no se detuvo allí. Pronto sus manos robóticas comenzaron a moverse formando diferentes figuras, algunas complejas y otras más bien simples. Eren supo que intentaba comunicarse por leguaje de señas. Eren solo arrugo su frente intentando concentrarse. No entendía ni una mierda.

-Dice que deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por ello y disfrutar estos días que han parado de molestarte.-Intervino Mikasa con suavidad -A cada día su problema. Además si te pones así será lo mismo que si esos idiotas te molestaran. –Eren miro a Heichou que asentía con fervor ante cada traducción de Mikasa.

Un par de lágrimas quisieron desbordar de sus ojos pero sonriendo Eren no lo permitió.

-Gracias Heichou, Gracias Mika. –Los dos nombrados también sonrieron. Sus demás amigos también sonreían hacia él.

-Animo Eren. –Dijo Marco con ternura.

-Si, Si, nosotros te apoyamos. ¿No es así, Sasha? –Pregunto Connie, la castaña con su boca llena de comida asintió.

-Chicos… -Los amigos de Eren habían sido una gran motivación para continuar con su vida y seguir disfrutando de esta a pesar de todas las malas pasadas de su escuela. Cuando las lágrimas volvieron a amenazar con salir, Mikasa le abrazo.

-Estamos contigo, Eren. –Y el muchacho tenía la certeza que así era.

-¡Ya, paren de una vez! No te comportes como señorita, Jeanger. Si esos cabrones te siguen molestando, solo ve y dales una paliza como el buen bastardo suicida que eres. –A pesar de que Eren odiaba ese apodo sonrió agradecido ante las palabras de Jean, era un idiota pero un buen idiota.

-¡¿A quién llamas bastardo suicida, cara de caballo?! –Grito Eren de mejor ánimo.

-Pues a ti baka-Jeanger*. –Sonrió altivo para luego ponerse rojo de ira. -¿A quién llamas cara de caballo?

Eso fue más que suficiente para aminorar el tenso ambiente y desatar un par de risas entre el grupo de amigos.

El timbre de regreso a clases sonó deteniendo la pelea, los muchachos se levantaron para comenzar a caminar por los largos pasillos devuelta a su salón, Heichou constantemente rondando de aquí para allá entre los amigos; Ya había aprendido a tratar con ellos aunque solamente Mikasa, Armin y Marco entendían el lenguaje de señas; la primera gracias a las enseñanzas de su hermano que intento explicarle al resto de sus amigos, por estos eran demasiado idiotas como para aprenderlo, a excepción de Armin y Marco.

-¡Mierda! –Chillo Eren cuando estaba a poco de voltear a su salón. –Olvide mi billetera en el patio. –Dijo desesperado.

-¿Estás seguro? –Pregunto Armin acercándose a él. – ¿Ya te revisaste bien?

-Sí, siempre la llevo en el bolsillo trasero y no la tengo. Tendré que devolverme, no tardo. –Dijo para comenzar a correr en dirección opuesta.

-¡Espera Eren iré contigo! –Grito Mikasa echando a correr tras él junto a Heichou. Los demás no tuvieron opción que seguir su camino o de lo contrario llegarían tarde.

Afortunadamente el muchacho pudo encontrarla tal y donde estaba sentado hace un momento, el único problema era que ahora iba tarde. Y no solo él, Mikasa también, pero a la muchacha no parecía importarle; más bien aprovecho ese momento para preguntarle algo que rondaba su cabeza desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Qué harás con Heichou? –Le dijo ya cuando iban nuevamente por el pasillo. –Sabes que necesita revisión diaria y dijiste que no querías que Erwin o Hanji lo tocara.

Eren hizo una mueca compungida.

-No lo sé. –Admitió. –Después de que lo que me conto no quiero que se vuelva a meter con ellos, se lo explique pero estuvo en desacuerdo conmigo, pero por lo menos no dejara que esos dos vuelvan a manosearlo con fines "científicos" –Dijo con sarcasmo esa última palabra.

-¿Entonces? –Presionó.

-El problema es que tu hermano ha fallado… Tal vez tendré que esperar hasta mañana.

Mikasa se detuvo de golpe antes de llamar con su voz siempre calma a su mejor amigo. Eren se volteó a mirarla.

-Puede ser aun peor para el estado de Heichou… puede pasarle algo peligroso. –El estado versátil del castaño permitía que sin previo aviso volviera a estar decaído. Mikasa al notarlo, le ofreció una solución. –Puedes ir a mi casa. –Sonrió, puedo llamar a Levi lejos de sus amigos y hacer que lo revise por ti hoy.

A pesar del montón de dudas que lo asaltaron termino sonriendo honestamente, esa era una buena noticia.

-Gracias, Mika. –Dijo con sinceridad terminando de llegar a su salón.

-Estoy decepcionado de ustedes dos. –Regaño el profesor. –Sobre todo de usted, señorita Ackerman. Y yo que pensaba que no las dos manzanas del árbol estaban dañadas.

-Pero le dije que mi billetera se quedó en el patio. –Excuso nuevamente Eren por los dos.

-Aun así hubiera sido preferible que llegara acá primero y me pidiera permiso. –Y haciendo mala cara pidió que se sentaran.

El profesor era tremendamente curioso, algo viejo pero elegante, sus piernas muy largas y flacuchas; traía encima un bigote negro y grande. Usaba siempre un bastón –a pesar de no necesitarlo- y un monóculo. Nunca fallaba ese gran sombrero en copa sobre su cabeza. Su altura hacía que casi rozara el techo del aula, media más de dos metros.

Cuando Eren se sentó, pudo ver sobre su pupitre una nota, al principio la miro algo curioso, pero luego pensado que era de alguno de sus abusadores se tentó a tirarla, más al saber que firmaba con el nombre de Levi. La arrugo, hasta hacerla una bolita y dejarla sobre su puesto; la botaría acabada la clase. Además Levi si quiera había asistido a clases ese día.

-Bueno muchachos, retomaremos la clase pasada. ¿Alguien que quiera contextualizarnos con el último tema? –Pregunto el profesor más el silencio había reinado. Eren rogo porque no le llamaran a él. –Bien, entonces yo escogeré. ¿Qué tal usted, Ackerman? Háblanos un poco de Isis.

Eren suspiro aliviado cuando el profesor escogió a Mikasa, pero volvió a ponerse pálido, mucho más que antes, al notar que no era de ese Ackerman del que hablaban.

Levi se había aclarado la garganta antes de responder.

-Son unos hijos de puta. –Dijo con simplicidad. –ISIS son un grupo armado al margen de la ley de oriente, del estado islámico para ser exacto. Pero alejándome de la mierda superficial, son un claro ejemplo de bazofia de gobierno que es la fachada Estadounidense; los muy cerdos financiaron ese grupo para crear revueltas y luchar contra el socialismo durante la guerra fría; les dieron armas y promovieron sus absurdos ideales mezclados con una mierda de religión ilusoria. Ahora lo cabrones dicen que solo fue un asunto que "se les olvido" mientras ISIS decapita mocosos de doce años. Aun así no los juzgo, conozco un par de cabecillas… hemos tenido conversaciones. Financie monetaria y armadamente algunos de sus actos genocidas. Claro, a cambio de localización de yacimientos de petróleo tanto en Vietnam como en Arabia. Además de tener buenas relaciones públicas. Son unos malditos que no le temen a dios, a satán o a la muerte. –Y cerro encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus compañeros hicieron un silencio profundo tratando de asimilar esa crítica política a su gobierno. Una total ofensa, pues eran demasiado nacionalistas.

-Excelente comentario, señor Ackerman. –Felicito el profesor a lo que Levi inclino la cabeza con autosuficiencia. –Pero estamos en una clase de historia antigua y desde la clase pasada comenzamos a analizar la cultura Egipcia. Hablo particularmente de la diosa Isis, hermana de Set y esposa de Osiris. Según los antiguos egipcios, Set quiso tomar venganza contra Osiris por tener el trono en lugar de él, por lo que descuartizo a su cuñado y esparció sus partes por el mundo…

Levi chasqueo la lengua en voz baja, ¿Qué mierda era ello? ¿La diosa Isis? ¡Debe ser una maldita broma! Se reclino más en su puesto y se dispuso a releer un documento en francés de química cuántica.

-¡¿Está escuchando, señor Ackerman?! –Regaño su profesor.

-Lo hago, lo hago. –Le restó importancia. –Está hablando de la mierda Egipcia… apuesto a que pronto comenzara a hablar de las pirámides y su relación con alienígenas.

El hombre excesivamente alto ario en ira. De dos largas zancadas llego hasta el puesto del azabache e inclinado casi la totalidad de su tórax para mirar mal al genio.

-Sé que su IQ está al nivel de los más grandes genios de la historia. Pero más le vale que preste atención o terminara hablando de teoría molecular en mi próxima clase. –Dijo rapándole el libro.

El genio de Levi se disparó por las nueves, pensó en sacar allí mismo el arma calibre 42 que siempre cargaba dentro de su uniforme y cometer asesinato, saliendo impune gracias a sus contactos dentro del gobierno. Pero al pensar en la presencia del castaño, respiro hondo y acato con sumisión; volteo a ver a Eren en el preciso momento en que sus ojos chocaron, todos lo veían por la reciente confrontación y Eren no era la excepción… el azabache se había perdido en ese rostro sonrojado.

Cuando se vieron, fue obvio que los colores en la cara de Eren, brillaron con fuerza. Levi casi disculpándose por el percance anterior, se encogió de hombros en su dirección. Más Eren no tenía ni la mínima importancia en ello. Paseo sus ojos de forma acelerada entre el amable rostro del azabache y la notita que había hecho una bola arrugada anteriormente, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Con afán sus manos la tomaron y sus dedos se movieron con ansiedad sobre ella, tratando de desdoblarla y leer su contenido.

 _"Eren, ¿Te gusta el café? –Levi"._

Eren repaso varias veces más la nota antes de mirarla incrédulo. No había nada más, pero la intención era bastante clara. ¿Por qué lo hacía justo ahora?

¿Para qué? ¿Humillarlo? ¿Volver a ilusionarlo? ¡Que le den! A pesar de ello, sus manos sudaban más de lo normal, el latir de su corazón simulaba una taquicardia y su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

Estaba cayendo nuevamente en el juego de Levi.

Arrugo la nota y la guardo en su bolsillo y frente a la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros, tomo sus cosas y salió de allí. Claro que tendría posteriormente que afrontar sus consecuencias, pero por ahora no quería seguir siendo blanco de juegos de juegos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué deseaba volver, tomar su mano larga y huesuda, explotar en una sensación irreal al sentir esos suaves falanges y rozar esos callosos dactilares, para jalar y salir de allí con él? Posiblemente porque deseaba que un Mocaccino resbalara espesamente por su garganta y lamer el bigote que dejaría… posiblemente porque quería saber cómo prefería Levi el café, si dulce o amargo, si en cambio prefería la leche con chocolate o el té amarillo.

Posiblemente porque ansiaba saber que expresión pone al beber o como sonríe si le satisface el sabor. Porque quiere verlo reclinado elegantemente sobre la mesa y mover casi como tic los dedos; y saber cómo ve a la mesera, cómo ve a los comensales…

Preferiblemente porque desea con todo su pecho alborotado, ver como Levi esconde una sonrisita tras la taza de café amargo… mientras posa sus ojos, permanentemente, en los verdes propios.

Chillo al imaginarlo.

Definitivamente, Levi es un sádico.

 _ **Nota:**_ _Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen, comentas y le dan favorito a este fic. Espero y les siga gustando cada vez más.  
*En esta parte Jean hace referencia Bakayaro, pero con el apellido de Eren. La broma no es propiamente mía, la primera vez que la escuché, fue en una escena de One Piece, cuando Franky le dice a Iceburg Baka-Burg, que suena similar. La verdad, no es muy gracioso._


	7. Granos de Café con Gotitas de sangre

**Granos de Café con gotitas de sangre.**

El hombre anormalmente alto no paraba de mirar la puerta con incredulidad. Se sentía burlado de muchas maneras y eso lo tenía a punto de estallar en ira.

Sus alumnos lo miraban con miedo implantado en sus rostros. Un jadeo general se dejó escuchar entre los muchachos cuando el maestro, llevado por la cólera, golpeó con fuerza su bastón contra el suelo del salón.

-¡Indignante! –Grito, preso de rabia y odio. En poco su rostro pálido había pasado a ser rojo y su bigote parecía que se crispada mucho más. -¡Esto es indignante! –Volvió a repetir y, para aplicar énfasis a sus palabras, se levantó en puntas de vez en vez, exagerando su ya exagerada altura. –Oh, pero esto no se quedará así.

A continuación, se acercó con decisión a la lista de calificaciones y se dispuso a tachar al joven castaño de allí.

-Ustedes pueden decirle al joven Jeanger que no se moleste en volver a entrar en mi salón de clases, hoy mismo pasare mi informe al director con su irremediable pérdida. –A la par que decía ello, un plumón rojo se marcaba sobre el nombre de Eren, anulando cada calificación sacada y por sacar, todo por la gran ofensa contra su persona.

El salón entero se había quedado en un espeso silencio. El profesor cuando se enojaba, despertaba altas cantidades de miedo. Más por el hecho de que era un hombre que decía lo que creía una ofensa y no dejaba impune cualquiera que se llegase a parecer a una conducta inmoral o falta de modales. A excepción de una persona, que no le importó esto.

Mikasa se había levantado de su silla, intentando abogar por Eren.

-¡Señor, espere, debe haber una explicación!… Por cierto mismo tiene usted que Eren es intachable. Es posible que se le haya presentado un problema que escapa tanto mi imaginación como la suya. –La voz tranquila de Mikasa se había tornado en una desesperada, hablaba con más rapidez de la normal y su lenguaje corporal delataba lo angustiada que estaba por sacar a su mejor amigo de tal embrollo, otra vez.

El respeto que despertaba Mikasa en sus demás alumnos y profesores, le daba el privilegio de actuar tal como lo hacía en ese instante. De nuevo, nadie era capaz de censurar a la muchacha, Mikasa se había ganado su propia reputación, muy aparte de la de su hermano; aunque acepta que al principio su apellido la persiguió, pero ahora era conocida como Mikasa Ackerman y no como la hermana menor del sádico doctor Ackerman.

A pesar de ello, el profesor no titubeo.

-Señorita Ackerman, misma usted sabe también que eso no es excusa. ¡Haberme pedido permiso antes! Usted no se moverá de esta aula. –Dictaminó con frialdad hacia ella.

Más Mikasa, devolvió esa fría mirada.

-¡Tengo que ir! –Exclamó. –A Eren pudo haberle pasado algo. –Eso último lo había dicho más como un ruego.

-No me hará cambiar de opinión. –Ignoro el maestro las peticiones de su mejor alumna.

-Lo haré.

-No me desafié, señorita Ackerman.

Las miradas de ambas partes se clavaban con excesiva dureza, la frialdad y rivalidad era palpable y había dejado con los vellos de punta a más de uno. Para que pareciera más caricaturesco, solo faltarían chispas irrumpiendo en el lugar.

Cuando los puños apretados de Mikasa se relajaron un chasquido fastidioso salió de sus labios, se deduce fácilmente que cumpliría sus antes dichas palabras, sin importar por encima de quien tuviera que pasar.

A excepción de una persona.

-Basta, Mikasa. –La relajada voz de Levi había resonado por toda la habitación, trayendo consigo una brisa congelada. Pocas veces se ha visto la activa participación de Levi; pocas veces, también, han sido cuando se ve la libre interacción entre los hermanos, no se sabe mucho de la relación que estos dos mantienen, y hasta qué punto ejerce potestad el doctor Ackerman sobre su hermana menor, a sabiendas de que la propia Mikasa no es alguien a quien simplemente se le puedan dar órdenes. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de Eren.

-¡Pero Levi! –Le chilló ella indignada. –Yo-

-Tú nada, Mikasa. He dicho que basta; ahora, por favor, siéntate. –A pesar del tono diplomático que usó, no era más que un rotundo mandato lo dicho por el azabache.

-Hermano, por favor. –Dijo ella en un tono demasiado similar al empleado por Levi, más este solo soltó un suspiro que se perdió en el recinto. Estiró sus dedos hasta hacerlos crujir y movió con levedad su cuello.

-Dije que no.

Un silencio expectante se presentó en el aula de clases, hasta el excesivamente alto profesor estaba mudo. Mucho más cuando un gruñido escapó de la garganta de la menor de los Ackerman.

Más, y ante la sorpresiva mirada de todos en el aula, Mikasa se tiró en su puesto haciendo un puchero y con sus brazos cruzados, acatando de mala gana las órdenes de su hermano mayor.

Pero Levi no había hecho igual, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su desaliñado uniforme, camino hacia la salida. Cuando pasó ante el maestro, solo dio una pequeña y simple explicación.

-Iré por el mocoso.

Cuando las palabras del joven fueron procesadas en el cerebro del profesor, volvió a estallar en ira.

-¡¿Quién le ha dado permiso?! –Le gritó. Levi solo hizo una mueca al sentir su oído doler. –Es usted una desgracia para la casa Ackerman así sea un genio. Su madre, a diferencia suya, brillaba por sus perfectos modales y su exorbitante energía. Nada que ver con un bizarro, enfermo, trastornado y depresivo chiquillo como lo es usted. –Le escupió con odio. –Y pensar que es hijo de Kenny, quien es considerado más que un héroe, que desgracia. Oh, qué desgracia es usted Levi Ackerman, para su familia, para esta ciudad, el país y el mundo entero. Jamás debió haber nacido… Muchas veces yo mismo le rogué a Kuchell que acabara con usted, que ese embarazo, producto del pecado, solo acaba con su vida; pero era testaruda y no ha hecho caso. Luego nació usted, el dios del caos.

El monólogo del hombre había sido escuchado por Levi en completo silencio. El hombre había dicho eso que por años rondó por su cabeza y solo estuvo esperando por decirlo.

-No saldrá de acá. –Continuo. – No se lo permitiré.

Con lentitud Levi soltó el pomo de la puerta y se volteó a ver al hombre del odioso discurso; teniéndole a solo un par de metros, pudo darse cuenta de la diferencia en alturas, Levi tan solo podría pasar su pelvis.

Sin embargo un detalle había cambiado. Un mínimo detalle que significaba más que la destrucción del mundo.

La mirada del Ackerman mayor se había vuelto completamente turbia.

Fue esa mirada, lo que literalmente modificó el ambiente. De repente, nubes negras se arremolinaron alrededor del salón y un frío mucho más allá del común invadió el recinto. La forma agazapada en la que Mikasa se abrazó a sí misma, dio el toque final.

-¿Terminó? –Preguntó Levi con un deje ronco en su voz. El hombre sintió un temblor recorrer la totalidad de su cuerpo. No fue capaz de responder nada. –Tomaré eso como un sí. –Dijo con simplicidad Levi antes de meter su mano dentro de sus ropajes y sacar un arma que apuntó justo en la cabeza del profesor, un jadeo general se hizo presente. –Si ya termino, entonces debemos solucionar sus exigencias. –Continuo.

A pesar de su mirada altiva, el Ackerman solía mantener un semblante tranquilo y, los últimos años, hasta algo amable. Un semblante que lo hacía sin duda mucho más atractivo. Pero en ese momento, era alguien diferente, algo peor que solo el Doctor sádico.

Punto número uno. –Su voz era excesivamente ronca y gruesa, casi de inframundo –No soy producto de un pecado, soy un milagro. –Dijo plasmando una sonrisa altiva. –Punto número dos. –Dijo antes de soltar el seguro del arma. –Mamá no es una mamá, es un cadáver. Mi madre, por otro lado, me ama. –Nunca se presentó en Levi una tonalidad lacónica o que diera indicios de locura, era perfectamente consciente en lo de decía. –Por último, no le corresponde decidir a usted si debí o no nacer; lo único cierto es que, así es más interesante. –Musito encogiéndose de hombros. –Ahora, si usted no quiere permitirme salir, pasare "sobre su cadáver".

Después de la respuesta de Levi, el color había dejado el rostro del hombre y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Su labio inferior tembló con fuerza cuando comenzó a rogar por su vida.

-¡Doctor, Levi! –Chilló lleno de pavor. –No lo haga, por favor. Piense en las consecuencias… -Las súplicas siguieron los segundo en los que Levi presiono el gatillo sin duda o temblor, con el arma apuntando justo en la frente del hombre. Sin embargo, no hubo nada más que un poco de pólvora saliendo del objeto.

El hombre que antes se había encogido tapándose con su larga rodilla y manos, retomo otra posición para mirar al Ackeman.

Levi sonrió chiquito y soltó una opaca risilla de menos de un segundo.

-Jum. Es broma. –Dijo antes de volver a tomar la perilla y salir del lugar.

Cuando Levi salió, el hombre cayó al piso, sudando frío. Eso no fue ninguna broma, había alguien allí arriba que quería que un viviera, pues pudo ver en los ojos de Levi toda la intención de cometer homicidio.

Trago grueso.

Efectivamente no comenzó como una broma. Levi juraba que aún le quedaban un par de balas. Pero a veces solía sacar unas cada mañana, de lo contrario, la mitad del pueblo hubiera sido masacrada hace un tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros pensando que tal vez así era mejor.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces… no era eso en lo que debía pensar por ahora. Había algo millones de veces más importante y era buscar a Eren y rogar a satán porque el muchacho decidiera salir con él.

Camino largo rato por los pasillos del lugar sin tener noticia de Eren, comenzaba a desesperarse. Tampoco es como si fuera tan descarado de ir hasta casa de Eren y también cabía la posibilidad de que Eren ni siquiera estuviera allí. Se llevó la mano hasta la cabeza rascándose en el proceso mientras fruncía el ceño.

Chisto fuerte antes de patear una caneca de la basura. ¿Debería detectar el IP del celular de Eren? Por algo era un genio, si no había milagros, los haría por sí mismo. Saco con ansias su tableta y digitó una compleja clave, pasó por un par de filtros de seguridad antes de acceder a la aplicación que había creado con anterioridad y, con agilidad y experiencia, procedió a detectar la ubicación del mocoso.

Casi sonríe victorioso cuando el mapa satelital del lugar le mostró que Eren aún estaba dentro de las instalaciones. Irónicamente muy cerca de su posición, en un lugar por el que tal vez pasó unas dos o tres veces en su búsqueda.

Chasqueo la lengua, a veces no era tan genio como aparentaba.

Siguió caminando mirando únicamente el objeto electrónico en sus manos, su actualización en tiempo real le mostraba en donde tenía que voltear o quien se acercaba para así evitar golpearse.

Casi se sentía jugando Pokemon Go.

Un nuevo puntico brillo en su pantalla y levantó el instante el rostro para encontrarse con su experimento 4822 en la puerta de lo que parecía ser un baño de hombres. Sonrió antes de acercarse a su criatura con el ceño visiblemente más relajado, con ese porte amable que los últimos dos años solía llevar.

Cuando 4822 lo vio chillo entre contento y emocionado y se lanzó a su búsqueda. Ya estando frente al Ackeman agacho un poco su cabeza, como una clara invitación a que lo acariciara.

Levi lo hizo, sacó un poco de polvo estelar que llevaba es su cubo tetra-dimensional. El ahora "Heichou" dibujó una sonrisa de hilo antes de lanzarse a la mano de su creador, solo consiguiendo golpearse contra la pared tras Levi pues este la había quitado un segundo antes de que el experimento la alcanzara. Enfurruñado le exigió una explicación, mirándolo mal.

Gruño un par de veces.

Levi levantó una ceja y chasqueo la lengua de forma reprobatoria. Más no lo reprendió por esta vez.

-¿Quieres, 4822? –Ante la pregunta, el animal imitó el ceño fruncido de su creador, soltando frases sarcásticas, por lenguaje de señas. –Pues bien, necesito un favor. ¿Sabes dónde está Eren?

Heichou asintió eufórico antes de jalar a Levi de la ropa y llevarlo frente al baño que tenía un letrero de "fuera de funcionamiento". Había sido demasiado sencillo comprarlo.

El azabache sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de lanzarle el tarro al bicho, pero deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Vigila que nadie entre.

Heichou llevo una de sus manitas robóticas a su frente simulando un saludo militar y soltó un tierno sonido. Pero Levi, ansioso por entrar, le ignoró.

El baño estaba en perfecto estado, no había ninguna falla visible y posiblemente tampoco ninguna otra no visible. Tal vez Eren no era tan idiota como él creía. Pasó su vista por debajo de los cubículos y tal como lo sospecho, pudo ver un par de zapatos negros de colegio asomar por el último, el que quedaba contra la pared.

Con intención cerró la puerta haciendo un ruido sordo y abrió la llave del agua. Al instante los pies del cubículo se levantaron. Levi sonrió un poco ante el tierno acto del joven, cerró la llave del agua y camino, sus pasos haciendo eco en el lugar, hasta quedar frente al cubículo del baño en el cual estaba Eren. Estuvo tentado a entrar al baño del lado y espiarlo por arriba, pero se arrepintió. Más bien solo se reclinó en la pared.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, pues jamás se acostumbrara a eso de intentar acercarse a la gente o agradarle, se preparó mentalmente para comenzar su conversación –esperaba que así lo fuera y no solo un monólogo- con el castaño.

-Eren, hola. –Dijo aparentando indiferencia. –Soy Levi. –posteriormente hizo una mueca. -¿Me recuerdas? Soy el hermano de Mikasa.

Cuando Eren escucho la voz de Levi, su corazón se detuvo y los colores subieron todos a su cara con intensidad. ¡¿Qué hacía Levi allí?! ¡En ese preciso momento!

Contuvo una sarcástica risa al escucharlo hablar, como si pudiera olvidarlo…

Cuando quiso responder, en contra de su propia intención, su voz no salió. Los nervios lo estaban dominando.

-No creas que soy raro, por favor. –Se apresuró a aclarar Levi luego de que contextualiza su situación actual. –El profesor me ha mandado a buscarte, está muy enojado… hasta amenazó con hacerte reprobar. –Excuso.

Un agudo dolor a causa de la decepción se implantó en el pecho de Eren, apretó los puños queriendo golpear la puerta del baño, Levi seguía siendo cruel. Hasta habrá olvidado que se vieron ayer, hace tan solo un día, que Levi lo vio, después de dos largos años.

Llevo sus manos a sus rebeldes cabellos castaños. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir esas cosas? No era justo, contrariamente, era doloroso.

-Te recuerdo. –Le respondió después de un rato de silencio en el que Eren espero que Levi se fuera, sin tener resultado. Su voz había salido fría como pocas veces. -¿Cómo olvidarte? –Dijo con sarcasmo. –Tú creaste a Heichou… solo ayer nos hemos visto. Te he recordado los últimos dos años. –Dijo en un tono nostálgico que Levi no supo reconocer. Eren volvió a hacer una larga pausa en parte esperando que Levi respondiera algo y también para controlar sus propias reacciones. –Puedes decirle que no quiero volver, no me importa reprobar.

Con ello Eren había dado por terminada la conversación. Levi ahora podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, irse o quedarse. Preferiblemente que se fuera, pues su pulso aun no volvía a la normal.

Pero los planes del Ackeman no podían estar más contrarios a sus deseos.

-Puedo decirle que no encontré… -Meditó su mentira. –Así tendrás oportunidad de excusarte.

Nuevamente el silencio se había posado sobre ellos. Levi comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, de una manera desconocida para él, mientras Eren luchaba contra un montón de sensaciones no tan desconocidas, solo que intensificadas por mil. En parte, moría de ganas de salir de allí y juntarse a Levi. Pero sabía que eso podría tener graves consecuencias. Por ejemplo, volver a soportar el dolor de ser ignorado por su primera y única ilusión.

Odia, desde lo más fondo de su corazón, la forma en la que aprecia a Levi. Podría admitir que el azabache le gusta, pero eso lo tiene claro desde hace mucho más de dos años. No admite, sin embargo que sea algo más fuerte.

Jamás lo hará.

Por otro lado, Levi odia las relaciones entre humanos; prefiere las relaciones de átomos de carbono. Es un completo amateur en la práctica social. Sin embargo toma en cuenta algo que vio una vez en televisión: Sé tú mismo. De hacerlo, Eren le temerá. Así que Levi decide ser él mismo, pero solo la mejor parte de sí mismo, esa que Kuchell, Kenny y su madre dicen que tiene. Esa que el castaño le inspira la confianza para experimentar.

-Eren… -Volvió a irrumpir Levi. -¿Te sientes bien?

La voz de Levi había salido cálida y sincera, el corazón de Eren se estrujó y se vio impulsado a responder.

-S-si. –Lastimosamente había tartamudeado un poco.

Levi le frunció el ceño a la puerta.

-¿Te molesta que esté acá?

Cuando escucho la pregunta, Eren la medito a profundidad, intentando sacar una limpia respuesta del enredo de emociones en su interior.

-Un poco. –Confesó al final con sinceridad. Aun así, ahora le asustaba un poco la idea de que Levi se fuera.

Ante su respuesta el azabache se despegó de la pared y caminó hasta los lavabos y de un brinquito se sentó en el gran mesón. Se echó para atrás hasta que pudo recargar su espalda en el espejo.

Desde su posición Eren no podía ver si Levi finalmente se había ido o no; sin embargo la tristeza se cierne sobre él.

-¿Levi? –Pregunto algo dudoso.

-Aquí estoy. –Respondió el azabache desde su posición y el castaño suspiro entre aliviado y nervioso. –Solo pienso un poco.

Eren sopesó un poco la respuesta de Levi dudando si continuar la conversación. No sabe en qué momento se había apegado a la puerta, atento a cualquier cosa que el azabache le pudiera decir. Esta era lo más cercano a una conversación seria que tenían por primera vez en sus vidas entre los dos.

Sobre todo, pudieron detectar que la emoción y nerviosismo eran los sentimientos que predominan en ambos. Aunque la emoción de Levi, no era muy grande, más sentía que pronto le temblaran las manos.

El azabache dio un largo suspiro, controlando cualquier vestigio de nerviosismo.

Eren hizo lo mismo sin éxito. Igual, decidió extender ese momento hasta donde más pudiera.

-¿Y en qué?

Aun sabiendo que Eren no era capaz de verlo, Levi se encogió de hombros.

-Eren, ¿yo te desagrado? –Preguntó al fin. Al Ackerman esa pregunta lo estaba carcomiendo por un buen rato.

Nuevamente el menor sopesó la pregunta, analizando si era que realmente Levi le desagrada. No es un secreto que sus pensamientos para con Levi dejaron de ser solo flores desde hace mucho. Y aunque siente un rencor bastante grande para con él, sentir que Levi es desagradable, es otra cosa. Y es algo que Eren no siente por Levi.

-En realidad no. –Admitió y hasta él llegó el suspiro de Levi quien había relajado sus músculos. Quiso agregar un par de cosas más pero se reprimió.

-…Eso es bueno. –Escucho decir; Seguido, una risita opaca. -¿Sabes? –El Ackerman había echado su cabeza para atrás, mirando al techo. -Tengo el leve presentimiento que fue mi culpa que hayas salido así. En eso pensaba, en realidad.

Eren contuvo un chillido de sorpresa, ¿tan obvio fue? Se debatió entre si admitirle la verdad o negarlo e inventar cualquier mala excusa. Pero termino, sin embargo, yéndose por la tangente.

-¿P-por qué lo dices? –Titubeo al decirlo.

Nuevamente un suspiro salió de los labios del mayor.

-No soy muy bueno en esto. –Le admitió dejando escapar una seca risa. –La verdad, soy muy malo… Si Erwin estuviera, las cosas serían más sencillas. –Ante el nombre del rubio, Eren hizo una mueca; le molestaba no solo la simple mención del rubio sino la forma en la que Levi parecía depender de él; Se vio hundido en los celos, tan solo con la mención del amigo del Ackerman. No podía ver como Levi cerraba los ojos, sopesando la situación. –Tal vez la puerta cerrada me da confianza. –Dijo con simplicidad.

Eren siguió esperando que Levi llegara al punto, en muy poco se había dado cuenta lo mucho que Levi solía darle vueltas a un asunto, pareciendo como si analizara una y otra vez la misma cuestión y situación.

-La nota.

-¿Eh? –Dijo Eren confundido, le costaba seguirle la conversación a Levi.

-La que te he dejado hoy, sobre el puesto. –Al momento Eren comenzó a sudar; era esa nota. –Cuando… hoy en clase, te mire. –E hizo una pausa buscando las palabras para continuar. –Pero tú hacías un… ¿ademán? Raro. Luego de leer algo en un papel, saliste de ahí.

Sin siquiera que Eren lo esperara, estaba a punto de tocar el tema que él deseaba evitar. A pesar de todo, había tomado la decisión de dar un rotundo no. Bueno, miente. No sería rotundo, ni siquiera sería un no. Tenía el plan de, simplemente, esconderse en ese cubículo del baño hasta que Levi se olvidara nuevamente de su existencia. No es como si se estuviera comportando como un crío –Solo un poco, tal vez- era que desde que Levi dejó de hablarle se convirtió en una persona supremamente insegura y hasta, en ocasiones, depresiva; No ese depresivo poético que ahogaba sus penas en música o cortando superficialmente la piel que cubre sus extremidades, era más de esa depresivo visiblemente fuerte, pero gloriosamente derruido.

Tiende a pensar muchas veces en sus propios defectos y a asimilar que la razón por la cual Levi hizo lo que le hizo fue suya. Porque No es lo suficientemente listo o atractivo, no tiene ningún tipo de dote que lo haga destacar. Es decir, ni siquiera tiene un paladar refinado: prefiere mil veces las tostadas francesas con café o huevos fritos con grasoso tocino a cualquier alimento light, balanceado y carísimo, odia no solo el pavo tierno si hasta el sushi.

Es solo un mocoso homosexual. Un mocoso homosexual que debe asistir a clases de recuperación a final de año.

Cree una posibilidad que no quiere darle cara a Levi por dignidad sino por no caer más en ese torbellino de pensamientos negativos, ese que siempre termina recordándole lo patético que es.

Asintió tímidamente ante las palabras del mayor, pero chasqueo la lengua al recordar que él no podía verlo. Recargo su frente en la puerta y suspiró con amargura. Su mirada, puesta en el suelo, estaba acuosa.

-Es una posibilidad. –Alcanzó a decir en voz baja, impregnada en amargura.

El Doctor sintió algo punzante que logró bajarle el ánimo, con ello la confirmación de su teoría. Dio un nuevo brinquito hasta llegar al suelo firme, de pie. Se acercó un poco a la puerta del cubículo, casi como si pudiera tras ella ver a Eren.

-No te comprendo. Eres difícil para mí. –Ahora el tono amargo lo cargaba Levi. –Te incómodo más no te desagrado. No te desagrado pero me siento alejado. –Medito un poco, quiso creer que racionalmente, lo próximo que dijo. –Me frustra un poco que hayas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué paso en estos dos años? ¿Quién te causo tanto daño?

Las intenciones de Levi no eran malas ni nada similar, por lo menos no sus intenciones superficiales; Era cierto que le generaba cierto grado de curiosidad Eren es su totalidad, comenzando por su anomalía genética pasando por su extraña similitud con Kuchell. Pero también le agradan sus ojos, le agrada y le causa curiosidad esa forma en la que Eren se sonroja, en la que estalla, en la que -hace un par de años- se quedaba prendado mirando sus grises ojos, de una forma lejana al odio, miedo o curiosidad. Por eso le intriga saber en qué momento perdió a Eren y ahora hacer ese estúpido intento de recuperarlo.

Sin embargo, Eren se había ofendido profundamente.

¡¿Cómo le decía ello?! Es que Levi no tenía vergüenza, según Eren. No estaba siendo en lo absoluto objetivo, no estaba teniendo en cuenta que Levi era completamente ajeno a cualquier reacción que pudo causar, no actúa con dolo más si con culpa. Pero Eren arde en ira; su cara ya no está gacha, pero sus verdes ojos siguen brillando por lagrimas amargas. Sus puños estaban hechos puños y taladraba con ira la puerta frente a él.

-Eso no te interesa. –Dijo con la voz gruesa y molesta. Levi arqueo sus cejas, algo sorprendido. No pensaba que desataría ese tipo de reacciones en el castaño.

-T-tienes razón. –Titubeo. –No tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero te equivocas en decir que no me interesa. Porque, aunque no tenga nada que ver conmigo, me causa un extraño interés… Entiendo la intención de lo que quieres decirme aunque, literal y lógicamente, estoy en desacuerdo contigo.

Eren se sintió levemente enredado, pero igualmente la ira no le dejaba dar mucha trascendencia a ello. Destacaba que hoy aprendió lo mucho que le incomoda la forma tan rápida de hablar de Levi.

-Si lo entiendes entonces, déjalo. –Le dijo Eren. Mas Levi solo dio un paso más hasta casi pegarse a la puerta en la cual estaba reclinado Eren.

-También dije que no estaba de acuerdo. –Aclaro, haciendo que Eren nuevamente estalle en ira.

-¡¿Y eso que?! ¡No tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida privada! –Le grito, de una forma que ni siquiera el mismo midió, pero no pediría perdón.

-Ese es exactamente el punto. –Levi había caminado hasta pegarse a la puerta, reclinando su frente en esta. Y, con un tono dulce que pocas veces utilizaba, susurro. –Eren… -Con ello solamente había logrado bajar completamente las defensas del joven, que tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir esa voz ronca y dulce que utilizó hace dos años, con ese ansiado primer y único acercamiento, ese el cual recreo millones de veces en su mente, esa misma voz dulce, empalmada de compresión, que con los meses se había distorsionado hasta ya no encontrar ni en sueños el matiz exacto que hacía cada neurona de su cerebro adormecerse, hasta caer, al completo, en éxtasis.

Dulce y nocivo éxtasis.

-¿Q-qué? –Le respondió a duras penas.

-Quiero tener el derecho de saber de tu vida privada. –Sentenció. Más apresuró a corregirse, pues creyó que lo que dijo sonó demasiado fuera de lugar. –Es decir, -Comenzó, nuevamente, a argumentar de esa forma peculiarmente rápida. –Hay muchas razones para ello, empezando por que somos compañeros de clase, además de que eres la persona especial de mi hermana. Debes tener en cuenta también a 4822, jamás pensé que tú le agradaras hasta ese punto. Además, me siento movido por millares de sentimientos objetivos implantados por este sistema de estado democrático e intervencionista, basados en la dignidad humana y la responsabilidad social. Yo debo, por ley, intervenir si creo que hay algo que puede llegar a ser perjudicial para ti o si algo nocivo puede estar sucediendo contigo… o en cambio caeré en delito de omisión. Si lo ves de esa manera, si tengo derecho en inmiscuirme en tu vida privada.

Levi hizo una mueca analizando su vómito verbal. Dejará de escuchar los monólogos de Erwin cuando habla de leyes. Suspiro, recargando pesadamente su frente en la puerta, sin imaginar que en ese mismo momento estaba copiando una acción anteriormente realizada por Eren. Casi golpeándose mentalmente, volvió a relajar su tonalidad de voz, al mismo del principio, ese que tanto le encantaba a Eren.

-El punto es… que tú me agradas, Eren. Lamento que mi propuesta te haya tomado por imprevisto, pero no tengo malas intenciones. Soy sincero… -Al decir ello, Levi no pudo evitar la risilla que escapó de sus labios. –Solo quiero llevarme bien contigo, quiero saber un par de cosas, por qué cambiaste, por qué ahora me evitas y quieres golpearme. –En ese momento pudo escuchar una suave risita de Eren. –Conocer tus razones. Solo será un rato, un miércoles, como Mikasa, en un café que frecuento.

Fue entonces cuando Eren fue completamente consciente de que nuevamente era como un rayo en plena tormenta, cuando la niebla y la lluvia torrencial evitaban la visibilidad y la oscuridad y la falta de luna era hasta algo tenebroso. Y brillaba muy lejos, con un blanco cegador, un relámpago que adornaba magníficamente el cielo nocturno, un increíble fenómeno natural. Contaba entonces, uno, dos y tres, para poder escuchar ese ruido ensordecedor. Recuerda Eren que cuando era chico siempre espero esos tres segundos para taparse con fuerza los oídos y aunque Carla siempre le decía que ya había pasado, no quitaba sus manitos. Ahora era algo similar, actúo mucho antes de que su mente pudiera coordinar. No había sido racional, en lo absoluto, a la hora de acceder.

 ** _Nota:_** _De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, dejan review, dan follow o fav a este fanfic. Lamento haber tardado tanto, es irónico pues esta listo desde hace dos semanas. A Natzuki quiero darte también gracias por este review, lamento no contestarlo acá, pero he leido este como los otros dos en amor yaoi, así que te responderé ambos por allá._


End file.
